Mon Amante
by xmisundazt00d
Summary: Hermione Granger is doing everything in her power to solve her biggest challenge yet. She calls upon Draco Malfoy for his help. Will it be the challenge or the emotion that keeps them coming back for more? Set in seventh year. NonHBP compliant. DHr.
1. Meet Abby

Mon Amante

Chapter 1

Meet Abby

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and bit her lip nervously. She was waiting for the answer to come through the window. This whole week she had been waiting impatiently for the note to come, and today was the day. The moment of truth. The day she would find out if her motion had come through. She was still working with her idea of S.P.E.W, and she had sent a letter into Dumbledore, requesting if she could have her own kitchen in her Head quarters, allowing her to make her own food. That would leave the house elves to tend to the students who didn't care about elf rights.

One day people would see the light and set house elves free, to let them live the life they wanted.

'Till then, she was Hermione Jane Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts, an overworking, over achieving student.

She walked over to her desk, leaning her head on her left hand. She twirled the quill in her hand, ready to reply with whatever answer came through the window. No matter what it was, she would still believe strongly in her opinions. She was a girl with morals, a girl who believed she could change the world one day.

But for now it was Elf Rights. Making muggleborns equal to purebloods was another dream that would have to wait until she became apart of the Wizengamot, one of her lifetime goals that she was sure she could achieve if she just stayed focused and pushed everything else out of her mind.

It was really hard to do so without someone to keep her level headed. Someone she could go and talk to when she was stressed. Carrying all these responsibilities was hard, and she was certain she could do it. She _had_ to do it if she wanted to accomplish all the goals she had set for herself. Its just that sometimes it was hard, and she needed someone to be there for her.

But of course she had the roommate from hell, Abby Morgan. She was new to the school. She transferred from an American school, moving with her rich, pureblooded family. She was crowned the school slut the minute she walked in through the huge oak doors. Just the way she walked with the sense that everyone was below her made her seem superficial. She was always scantily dressed, even to classes. She somehow managed to make her school uniform look slutty. She had already had about three or four boyfriends that very month. She probably just screwed them and left them tied to the bed. But, no matter what she did with them, she always made Hermione feel worse than she already felt. And the fact that she had to share a room with her because her quarters where adjoined with the Prefects made her oh so more annoying..

Hermione had never had a boyfriend. She wasn't a prude or anything, she just never found anybody intellectually and physically appealing all at once. It might have been too much to ask, but she could dream right? Nobody at Hogwarts was really worth it anyways...

But Abby pushed the sense of being a prude to a whole new level. When their teacher for their new class, Sex Ed, showed a video on the No Glove, No Love issue, Hermione personally thought it was gross to be watching a guy strapping on condoms. It just wasn't the way she wanted to pass the time. Abby had caught her disgusted appearance and told her she should learn because someone might try to make a move on her. Abby also said since I was too self indulged that should make sure I don't get 'knocked up'.

It's not like she jumped every guy she saw, unlike some certain roommates. She was saving herself for the right moment. That may sound cheesy and romantic, but at least she won't be getting pregnant any time soon..

Hermione heard a rustling noise and turned around to find the owl perched on the window sill. She walked over to it, running her smooth hand over its small head. She cooed softly, easing the note off of its leg. She fed it some owl nip and closed the window as soon as it flew off. She walked back to her desk and flicked the switch for the lights. She sat down, and carefully opened the letter, sealed with the Hogwarts crest. She smiled when she felt the smooth parchment touch her tired hands. She was about to turn it over to read when she heard a bang and something soft fall onto her head.

She reached up, grabbed the object, and brought it down to eye level. She saw that _someone_ had thrown a shirt. A very, _very_ small shirt onto her head...

"Abby Morgan! This has got to stop! I think I can be considered the hamper after all the times I've found clothes on my head!" Hermione screamed, dropping the parchment onto the desk and getting up angrily from her chair.

Abby pulled away from her man whore of the week and turned to look at Hermione, wide eyed. "Why do you care if I dump clothes on you? Make good use of that shirt and wear it on your next date, if you even get one.." She smirked.

Hermione cringed. Of all the rude things she could say at the moment, she had to pull the prude card. Hermione realized that she had never had a boyfriend or a first kiss, and she was nearing her eighteenth birthday, but Abby didn't have to rub it in her face every bloody minute of the day!

"Why you little.." Hermione started. She walked over to Abby, who was currently lip locked with Jason Knightely, Ravenclaw, and detached her from him. She dragged her out of the room and into the corridor of their common room, who they shared with the prefects and the Head Boy.

"What was that for?" Abby cried, yanking her arm from Hermione's grip. "I was going to get some action tonight!"

"I have no idea why they named you prefect.." Hermione started, "But I need you to hear me out. I was doing something very important in that room, and I didn't need you to interrupt my train of thought and come in, practically dry humping your boyfriend of the week!"

"Oh, so you do know what it is?" Abby smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, seeing as you're a prude and all, I didn't think you would know what we were doing in there. I was just trying to help your grade in Sex Ed.." She explained innocently, her eyes baring pure evil.

"My grades are perfectly fine..and this conversation was not about that! I need you to stop barging into our room every so often, more like every night, making out! I'm always busy with homework or something, and you always interrupt! Will you just please find somewhere else to screw, because I'm busy!"

"Hey! It's my room too. Don't tell me what I can or cannot do! I have every right to do what I please in there, and that is entirely up to me. So take _your_ nosey ass and study somewhere else!"

"I'm surprised you know what studying is.." Hermione reiterated.

Abby just narrowed her eyes and stomped her way into the room. She came back out with Jason's arm firmly gripped between her fingers. She dragged him down the stairs and out of the common room.

"Finally!" Hermione cried. She ran her hands through her hair and walked back into her room. She plopped her exhausted body onto the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

"Finally what?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

"Oh god.." Hermione moaned. She turned over and looked to her bystander, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, Head Boy at Hogwarts.

"What? Did I ruin the surprise? Should I come back in and do it again?" He smirked.

"Whatever. What do you want?" She asked tiredly, rubbing away the sleepy haze overcoming her eyes.

"Just came to see what Morgan had done again. Seems to me she's been doing someone every night for the past week."

"You mean something?"

"I spoke correctly."

"I suppose your right.." She giggled.

"What _did_ she do now?"

"I was in the middle of reading the most important piece of parchment in my _entire_ life, and she comes in dry humping her beau of the week!" Hermione ranted.

"Dry humping? I'm surprised you know what that is.." He trailed off.

"Why does everyone say that? Abby said that too. Do I act like a prude? Is it the way I dress, because I can change the way I dress if its-,"

"Just shut up. We all know you haven't gone any farther than a kiss. Let's leave it at that."

Hermione blushed. "I..I..well..you see..it's really complicated actually..-,"

"You haven't even kissed anyone?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione averted her gaze elsewhere, blushing a deep shade of red.

"So the rumors are true?"

Hermione's head snapepd up. "Rumours?"

"Are you socially inept?"

"Stop! Stop! Just leave! I don't need this at the moment! I was in the middle of something _very_ important, anddon't need you to make things worse. Out!"

Draco raised his hands in surrender and backed out of the room.

"Men.." She muttered.

She walked back to her desk, and picked up the parchment. She was about to unfold it when..

"I can't believe that guy!"

Hermione sighed frustratedly, and turned around in her chair. "What happened now?"

"I left the room for _one _minute, and when I came back, that slut Pansy was all over him!"

"You should expect that from her.." Hermione muttered, turning back to her parchment.

"What?"

"She's a whore. If you were sitting right there she still would have jumped him. Just let it go.."

"I can't! He seemed like a good lay!"

"That doesn't mean you have to obsess over him. I'm sure another one will come along," Hermione cringed inwardly.

"Yea, I guess your right." She sighed, sitting on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and got underneath the covers.

"You know you don't _have_ to lay everyone concerning the male population."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! I want to know if I should continue this or not..it was just an idea that popped into my head, and I have many things planned for it. Just leave a review with feedback and your opinion on whether or not I should continue! Review!


	2. Prude

A/N: Hey guys! Second chapter here..hope you like. I know I haven't gotten much reviews.and my story hasn't really shown up on fanfiction, but I wanted to get this story running. 

* * *

Mon Amante 

Chapter 2

Hermione shot up in bed as soon as the alarm clock went off. She reached over and turned it off, rolling over in her bed. She opened her eyes sleepily, and saw a blurred image of..

"Abby! What the hell is your problem!" She cried. Hermione pulled up the sheets to cover her face.

"Your going to have to get up sometime. Who knows, if you get there early enough, guys might actually give you a go." She laughed.

"You infuriate me to no end.." Hermione muttered, jumping up from her bed. She looked over to the wall clock and read the time. 8:15..not bad. Wait..

"Abby! You reset my alarm clock!" Hermione cried, running into the bathroom. She came back out dressed in her school uniform, slipping on a robe as she slipped her shoes on.

"Not even a shower? No wonder you haven't been laid.." Abby muttered, sitting on the bed, watching Hermione run from corner to corner of the room, gathering her things.

"Can you at least help me? Jeez..and how did this piece of parchment end up over here? I left it on my desk last night.." Hermione wondered aloud, placing it in her bag.

"I don't know, something called a spell?" Abby shrugged innocently.

"What?"

"Are you deaf also?" Abby smirked.

"At least you know how to speak properly."

"You mean talk?" Abby grinned evilly.

Hermione just sighed tiredly. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun as she walked out the door.

"I love how I receive no thanks for at least _waking_ you up!" Abby yelled after Hermione, walking through the portrait herself.

* * *

Hermione ran down the hall, rounded a corner, and flew down the stairs. She made a beeline for the first door and walked in. She closed the door quietly behind her and tiptoed over to her seat. Luckily she had History of Magic, and Professor Binns was busy explaining something, turned away from the class. Didn't they interview teachers before they hired them?

She scanned the classroom for a free seat. She looked around and saw that the only available seat was next to Lavender Brown. This day couldn't honestly get any worse.

Ever since Lavender had made friends with Parvati, they had been attached at the hip. They would start rumors and gossip about everything, Hermione being the main topic. She always happened to stumble across the two when they just _happened_ to be talking about Hermione's sex life, or lack of.

She walked over, gave a weak smile and sat down. She took out a few pieces of parchment and a quill. She reached in again for her ink bottle, and when she went to place it on the table, the table wasn't where it was before, and Hermione dropped the ink bottle.

Her head snapped up and looked around at her laughing peers. She looked down and saw the cracked ink bottle, ink seeping everywhere. She slowly looked up and her eyes became level with Lavender's. Lavender just shrugged and winked at Dean, her boyfriend, who was smirking with pride.

Inside, Hermione was fuming. How could that little wench do that? But she couldn't let her anger show, because then people would think she was being weak and go in for the kill.

She took out her wand from her pocket, muttered an incantation, and the ink bottle repaired itself, and the ink flew into the bottle. It hovered over onto the table and re-corked itself.

Hermione then sunk low in her chair, and told herself to expect things _worse_ than that today.

Oh, today seemed like Torture Hermione Day. Why not celebrate and join in the fun.

Hermione than sat back and tuned out Professor Binns, thinking of ways she could possibly get back at dear Abby Whiter.

She smirked. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall after a very long session of classes. She trudged over to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself next to Ginny. To a bystander, you would think Hermione was sick. To Ginny..well..

"So, I heard about what happened in History of Magic."

"Don't remind me. You should have seen _why_ that happened."

Hermione turned to face Ginny. All she had to see was Ginny's upturned eyebrow and she knew what she meant.

"I most definitely am not telling you. Maybe later. I'm just not up to it right now. Public humiliation just isn't my style." Hermione scoffed. She reached over and grabbed a blueberry muffin. She bit it aggressively.

"Whoa, 'Mione...watch it." Ginny muttered, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and finished up her muffin. "Gin, why does everybody do this? It's not like I've sabotaged _their_ lives."

"Well, Hermione.." Ginny started. She cleared her throat and continued. "It's all a matter of perception, and opinion. Some people don't like people with your personality. Some people don't like people who self indulge..i.e Harry and Ron. You see, it doesn't really matter what they think, because if _you_ like your personality, then everything should be fine."

"But Gin..you know I'm not that kind of person. I don't really care what people think, but when it gets to a point like this, I mean woul-," Ginny interrupted.

"If you don't care, then you don't care."

"You don't understand Ginny," Hermione laughed nervously, "When it gets to a point where _everyone_ is talking, then you kind of start noticing. Harry and Ron don't even wanna hang out with me because I spend too much time with school."

"Harry and Ron are idiots. They don't know what they're missing." Ginny gave a warm smile.

"Am I that bad?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Am I that bad? With schoolwork? Do I really spend too much time on it, keeping to myself?"

"Well, I honestly can't say you keep to yourself, I mean you tell me most of your secrets. But the schoolwork.." Ginny sighed.

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I've heard things, and these things concern you and your school work. Since I'm not really in your classes and you do most of your work in your quarters, I can't judge. But from what I've been hearing, I can't help but think?" Ginny stated, a confused look appearing on her face.

"So you think they're true?"

"Not true..per say. But people talk _a lot_, and I can't help but listen..." Ginny trailed off.

"Oh, I see.." Hermione muttered.

"I don't participate, you know me better than that! But all of my friends in my classes are _always_ talking about it. What do you expect me to do, tell them to shut up? They're my friends!"

"Some help maybe! Maybe tell them to stop? Speaking up always works." Hermione mumbled, placing her head in between both her arms on the table.

"I do speak up, Hermione Granger. But I can't keep it up, because pretty soon I'll be left without friends." Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Be _left_ without friends? Then what am I, a duck?"

"Hermione, the people I hang out with are very superficial. I have no idea how they came to be that way, but they've changed. And I just don't have the heart to just leave and never talk to them just 'cause they've been gossiping. _Everyone_ in this school likes a good slice of information once in a while, Hermione!" Ginny whined.

"That doesn't matter! I've been your friend longer! I know you way better than those superficial losers, and if you really did care you would speak in _my_ behalf, not theirs! Your defending them as we speak!"

"Hermione, please don't blow this out of proportion. I was just telling it as I see it. Or hear..for that matter."

"Blow this out of proportion? Your defending friends who wouldn't move a finger if you were dying, when the true friend who saved your ass out on that battlefield is left to rot of humiliation."

"Hermione.." Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me. I'm leaving. Come back when you're going to apologize."

Hermione grabbed her messenger bag and left the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Ginny staring after her retreating figure.

* * *

Hermione stomped into the Potions classroom and took a seat in the back. She took out her scroll of parchment she had to hand in, a few quills, and a bottle of ink. She made sure the table was there before she set it down. She looked around and saw only a few students were in the classroom, having quiet conversations among themselves. She sighed and leaned her head on her left hand, doodling on her paper.

She looked to her left and saw some more people filing in. Pretty soon the whole room was filled. Professor Snape should be coming any minute now..

"Quiet!" Snape bellowed, walking behind his desk. He tapped his wand against the board, and instructions for a new potion appeared. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that nobody had sat next to her. She sighed. Maybe Ginny was right.

She walked over to the ingredients cabinet and grabbed what she needed for the potion. As she was walking back, she noticed someone was in the seat next to her. She walked to her seat and sat down, sighing tiredly.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked, pouring an ingredient into the already bubbling cauldron.

"Not even a thank you for boiling your cauldron?"

"I could have done that myself. Again I ask, why are you sitting here?"

"I don't know, ask Snape." He shrugged.

Hermione just continued working on the potion.

"Are you at least going to let me help?" He whined.

"I don't know, ask Snape." She reiterated.

Draco sighed and started chopping some roots. He finished and dumped them in. He turned his head to go finish chopping when he heard a loud bang.

He whipped his head around. "What the fuck was that?"

"Mr. Malfoy.." Snape warned.

"What in the world?" Draco repeated.

"You dumped the roots in at the wrong time!" Hermione cried. She took out her wand and was about to mutter an incantation when..

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you will be staying after to clean up the mess. One more peep and it'll be detention."

"Great.." Hermione muttered.

"Didn't I say it would be detention? Miss Granger, you really must learn to control yourself. You will be receiving detention- Draco snickered- along with Mister Malfoy-He frowned-tonight at 7:00. I have some things that need to be done." Snape smirked.

"Lovely, just what I need..." Hermione sighed. She began to clean up the mess.

* * *

Draco walked into the Prefects/Head's common room quickly, dropping his stuff on a nearby table. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to Blaise's room. He knocked loudly.

He heard shuffling behind the door. The door opened a bit to reveal disheveled Blaise.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Do you honestly want the answer?" He smirked.

Draco shrugged. "Depends. Who's in there?"

"I haven't the slightest clue..saw her in the hallway and decided to give her a go." Blaise stated innocently.

Draco just chuckled. "I need you to do me a favor. I'm stuck in detention tonight an-,"

"Me too. Oh shit, I gotta get ready. What time is it?"

"6:40."

"Shit. Bye fucker." Blaise yelled through his closed door.

"So much for a favor."

* * *

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom a few minutes early. She didn't want to be late because that would give Snape more of a reason to punish her. She sat down on one of the chairs near the back of the classroom, making sure there weren't any chairs around her. She really didn't want to be sitting next to anybody at the moment. She had way to many other things to do. She had to reply to Dumbledore, and after detention she had Head duties, and homework.

She heard some talking and looked up. She saw someone standing outside in the corridor, whispering quietly. She narrowed her eyes and stood up quietly.

_Abby?_

"Abby?" Hermione asked.

She heard some shuffling, and Abby stuck her head through the door. "Hey..?" Abby half asked, half said.

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? Same reason you're here." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have detention? What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Snape caught me and some guy in the closet. Guess I should have locked it.." She shrugged innocently.

"You where shagging in the closet? How the hell do you..I mean..what..never mind."

"It's simple really. He pulls down his pants and I pull up my skirt, and then he releases-,"

"Abby Whiter you stop right there!" Hermione cried, covering her ears.

"Prude.." She muttered.

"Am not."

"Thought you couldn't hear me." She teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature Abby."

She just shrugged, taking a seat on a chair on the other side of the room.

"What are you here for?" Abby asked suddenly.

"Blew up a cauldron."

"Should have assumed. You don't have the balls to do anything out of the ordinary."

"It wasn't even my fault. I shouldn't even be here!" Hermione cried.

"Denial is the first step.." Abby smirked.

"Abby..."

"Whatever. I know, Shut up."

"So there _is_ something up there?" Hermione pointed to her head.

"I'm not stupid when it comes to gossip and secrets. Now Potions on the other hand.."

"Potions is more important."

"Yes, Professor Granger." Abby saluted her.

"Honestly.." Hermione muttered.

Hermione turned around and saw the rest of the detention group walk in. Draco walked in first, Blaise at his side. Then came Lavender and Parvati, engrossed in their own conversation. The whole group was followed by Snape.

"You will all be sitting in this classroom until midnight. You will be filing those cabinets over there-he pointed to the far left of the classroom- in alphabetical order. If they are not done before I get back you will all be staying for another detention on Saturday. Do I make myself clear?"

The group nodded, preparing for the worst...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter! I was working on it all last night and all today, so I could get you guys a second chapter! Next chapter you'll get the whole detention and some other stuff. Be kind and leave a poor soul some reviews! XD

Review! 


	3. Detention

Mon Amante

Chapter 3

Detention

"So I suggest we get started." Hermione suggested, walking over to the cabinets.

"Granger, let's be rational here. First of all," He took out his wand and muttered something. Sparks flew out, and nothing happened. "Never mind then.." He muttered.

"First of all what, Malfoy?" Hermione laughed.

"Shut it." He sneered. He sat back down next to Blaise.

"Like I said, let's get started. I'll do this cabinet-she pointed to the cabinet in front of her-, Blaise and Draco will do that one; Abby, Lavender, and Parvati will share the others. Got it?"

"And why do we have to listen to you?" Abby crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the wall.

"If you really want another detention, then don't. But I'm getting out of here tonight, _without_ a detention."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting another detention. Knowing you, you'll do it all so you can save _your_ ass, when in reality, your saving _everyone's_."

"We'll see about that.." Hermione stated in a sing song voice.

She opened the file cabinet and looked through them to see they were all just school records. She decided to start at the beginning. She took a pile from the front, walked over to a table, and sat down to work.

Meanwhile..

"Look at her. She honestly thinks we're gonna work." Abby sneered.

Lavender and Parvati just laughed along with her.

A few minutes later, Abby yelled out, "I'm bored. Let's play a game."

"We don't have the time." Hermione stated, not looking up from her pile of papers.

"And I honestly don't want detention on a Saturday." Blaise muttered, sorting through his pile alongside Draco.

"At least they're working.." Hermione muttered.

"What was that Granger?" Malfoy asked, looking up from his pile of papers.

Hermione just shrugged and continued working.

"Did anyone hear me? I'm bored, and I wanna play a game!" Abby cried, jumping down from the table she was sitting on.

The room just stayed silent, everyone busy working on their piles of paper.

"Honestly..how rude." She muttered, sitting on the floor. Lavender and Parvati followed her like loyal puppies.

"Done!" Hermione yelled about half an hour later, placing her papers in a neat pile on the table. "When you and Blaise are done," She said to Draco, "Place your pile under mine. Then Blaise under yours." She instructed.

They just nodded. Hermione looked over to the left and saw Abby, Lavender, and Parvati huddled together in a far corner, gossiping quietly.

Hermione smirked. She walked over to them, and bent down so she was eye level with them. "You know that Hermione girl? Oh my gosh..she is such a bookworm! I mean, look at her! She never stops talking about school!" She said in a high pitched girly voice. She got up and walked back to her seat, leaving Abby and the other two in shock.

She sat down and looked at Blaise and Draco, who were laughing to themselves.

"Don't laugh!" Abby cried. She got up from her seat on the ground and walked over to Draco. She reared her hand back and gave him a 'hard' punch in the shoulder.

Draco grabbed his shoulder. "Oh gosh! Please help me! I'm dying!" He feigned dramatically. He chuckled and high fived Blaise, sitting back down in his seat.

Abby just narrowed her eyes at him, sitting back with Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione giggled quietly, observing the two groups from her seat in the back.

_Around 9:00_...

"I'm bored!" Draco whined, dropping his head onto the table.

"Aren't we all.." Hermione mumbled, her head lying in the crevice of her arm.

"I say it's about time we take a stab at Truth or Dare." Abby suggested, getting up and standing up on a chair. "What do you say?"

They all groaned. There was nothing better to do, right?

"All right then!" Abby cried cheerfully, jumping down from the chair. She walked over to Blaise and Draco, and dragged them over to her corner. She sat them down and then stood in the middle of the circle they made.

Hermione observed from the back. She wasn't going to play..she wasn't going to play. She didn't want to get into trouble. Dare's always led to trouble. And then the truths would always lead to rumors starting, and nobody wanted that. _Especially_ her.

"What, too good for this game?" Abby smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She stated proudly, propping her feet on the table.

"And humble too." Draco whispered to Blaise. Blaise just chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly Malfoy, any more mature and we can be classified as adults!" She cried sarcastically.

"Just play Granger." Blaise sighed, too tired to argue.

"No."

Abby decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked over to Hermione, took her by her two arms, and stood her up. She then walked behind her and pushed her towards the group.

"Abby!" Hermione cried, falling onto the floor.

"Whoops." She giggled.

"Whoops. I'll give you whoops." Hermione muttered, getting off the floor and brushing herself off. Hermione walked back to her seat, leaning her head on her hands.

"Are you going to play or not, Granger?" Blaise asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"It's a simple question, Hermione dear." Abby stated mock sweetly.

"You know what? If it'll make you happy." Hermione sighed, walking over to the group and taking a seat around the circle.

"I'm going first!" Abby chirped, standing up. "And I choose..Draco."

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"So, truth or dare?"

"I don't know..truth."

"Ok..so how many girls have you had?" Abby smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Do I honestly have to answer that? Do you honestly _want_ the answer?"

"I don't know, do we?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll take the dare."

"You can only chicken out three times.." She stated in a sing song voice. "And there goes one.

"Just get on with the dare!" Blaise cried.

"Fine, fine." She sighed. "How about a little make out session between Draco and...you," She pointed to Parvati.

"Whatever." Draco muttered. He walked over to Parvati, placed his hands on her waist, and leaned down. They stood there in the middle of the circle, making out. You could hear Parvati moaning. Draco was just doing his job, no sounds emitting from him.

After a few minutes he pulled away and walked back over to Blaise, who was laughing, close to tears.

"Ok, so its your turn Draco."

"Ok," He turned so he was facing Hermione, "Granger, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you done Potter or Weasel?"

Hermione cringed. "Eww no!"

"You got off easy. But I suggest some veritaserum?" Blaise stated, taking out a flask from his robes.

"You carry around veritaserum?" Abby asked incredulously.

"No, you ditz. I knew you were going to suggest some game like this, so brought some with me." He explained, uncorking the flask. He took a sip, and handed it over to Draco. Draco took a sip, and it continued around the circle. When it reached Hermione, she took a sip, and corked it.

"You honestly think people are going to choose truth now that they have this in their system?" Hermione asked.

"All the more fun, Granger." Blaise smirked.

Hermione just shrugged and leaned against the wall she was sitting near.

"Since it's my turn, I choose Abby. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smirked.

"K then, your choice." Hermione stated. "I want you to give Blaise..a lap dance. For five minutes."

"Only five?" Blaise cried, sitting back in his chair.

Hermione sent him a glare. He just raised his hands in surrender

"Do you even know what that is?" Abby asked.

"Would I dare you to do it if I didn't?" She snapped.

"To show off maybe.." She muttered, walking over to Blaise.

She sat on his lap and grinded into him. Blaise just sat in his chair, smirking at everybody else.

Abby got up and danced around him, running her hands along his chest and shoulders. She stood behind him and began to leave hickeys all over his neck. She walked back around him, sat on his lap and continued to grind into him for the remainder of the time limit.

She walked back over to her spot on the floor with Lavender and Parvati.

"Abby, your turn." Blaise groaned, covering his crotch with his hand.

"I already went. Draco?" Abby smirked.

"Lavender's turn." He suggested.

"Ok, Hermione."Lavender turned to face her. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Oh, Granger's getting a little risque?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Draco. The dare is with you. And I want you and Hermione to grind until I say stop."

"Or until he becomes hard.." Blaise added, laughing to himself.

Draco punched him in the arm, shutting him up.

"Honestly..your all a bunch of babies. It's just dancing!" Hermione cried.

"It's not dancing. Like you mentioned the other night, Hermione. It's dry humping." Abby smirked.

"I know _exactly_ what it is, trust me. Now get on with it, it's not that big of a deal." Hermione walked over to Draco and pulled him up by the arms. She flicked her wand and the song 'Get Low' By Lil John came on.

Hermione sauntered over to Draco, snaking her arms around his neck. She began to grind slowly against his leg. Draco placed his hands on her waist and began to grind in tune with the beat of the song.

Hermione turned around, and Draco held her waist. They swayed, Hermione grinding her backside into his groin.

"Damn..." Blaise groaned from his seat in the audience.

Draco just looked over at him and smirked.

Hermione was getting into the song. She turned around again, and began grinding her lower abdomen into his groin. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, as if _inviting_ him to ridicule her.

"I think that's enough.." Lavender stated.

Because of the music, the two didn't hear her.

Abby took charge. She waved her wand and the music stopped. Hermione detached herself from Draco and walked over to her spot and sat down.

Abby and the group were laughing, and Hermione was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Didn't know you could get down like that." Blaise stated.

"You don't know too much about me, Blaise."

Draco leaned over and whispered to Blaise, "Imagine her in bed."

"Fuck yes!" Blaise cried out loud.

Draco just double over in laughter.

"And to think you're a virgin.." Abby mumbled.

"Just 'cause I'm a virgin doesn't mean I can't do other sexual things." Hermione snapped.

"Really? So you've given head before?"

"I never said those kinds of things, but I can do other things. You don't have to take your clothes off to have a little fun." Hermione smirked.

"Point taken." Draco groaned.

Hermione just giggled quietly.

"So, Parvati..what do you have in store for us?" Abby asked.

* * *

"Ok, this has officially become boring." Abby groaned. 

The group nodded. They had played truth or dare for another hour, and now where waiting impatiently for midnight to come.

"Maybe Snape will come early, to check on us. If he sees we've finished then-,"

"Don't count on it, Granger." Blaise chuckled. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Draco followed suit, and soon they were both asleep.

"They're such men.." Abby muttered.

"Would you expect any more from those two?" Lavender chimed in.

They heard a slam and looked over to the doorway, where they saw Snape standing.

Draco and Blaise jerked awake, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"I assume you've finished filing the drawers?" Snape asked.

"Yes, we have Professor!" Abby cried, walking over to the drawers. She opened them and stood back, so Snape could look over them.

"I see." Snape smirked. He looked over to the rest of the students.

"So, who actually worked and who didn't?" Snape asked.

Since they had all drunken veritaserum beforehand, the effects hadn't worn off. Everyone's hand shot up _except_ for Abby, Lavender, and Parvati.

"Who has the veritaserum?" Snape asked, holding his hand out.

Blaise stood up and handed over the flask.

"A little game of truth?" Snape smirked.

The group nodded.

"Alright then, you three-he pointed to the girls-have detention on Saturday. The rest are free this weekend. Do I make myself clear?"

They groaned in response and filed out of the classroom.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I really need you guys to give me some feedback on the story, giving me some pointers..basically constructive criticism. i really need to know if i should continue. i will keep updating, but if ur not enjoying it, then please? and if you are enjoying it, let me know! that motivates me to keep going! i recieved a total of 4 reviews for the first chapter..i think. so maybe if you guys could leave me anything..anything..idc if u juss drop in to say hi, juss leave me a review! but i wont be updating for a while because i have a midterm project, a speech to give, and then exams..so please be kind! 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Homework?

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Mon Amante 

Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the common room after a long day of classes, and dropped her messenger bag by the door. She kicked off her shoes on a mat and walked over to the couch. She flicked her wand and the lights dimmed. She walked over to the closet near the fireplace, and took out her small stereo. She conjured up one of her favorite CD's, placed a spell on the stereo so it could play, and turned on the music.

Pretty soon Frank Sinatra filled the room, calming Hermione's nerves immediately. She plopped herself onto one of the silver, plush couches, and closed her eyes, her head lying on the armrest of the couch.

That detention the other night might have gotten a bit out of hand. Students weren't supposed to behave like that in school, _especially_ in a classroom during a detention. She knew students weren't talking all night, but that was behind closed doors. And sure, she really did enjoy that wonderful adrenaline rush she felt when she was dancing with Draco. She would do it over again, but the idea that it was Draco made her a bit uneasy. Her and Draco were classmates. They would act civil towards each other. They really didn't hate _each other_. Hermione hated Draco for the way she treated her friends. She was never treated as badly as them, just a few mudbloods here and there. But he would never insult her on a daily basis, like Harry and Ron. They really never talked, but recently they were beginning to have long conversations on nothing educational, which shocked Hermione. Draco never had said more than two words to her, and when they talked about _nothing _for longperiods of time, it sort of scared her. She really wanted to know what was going through his head when he started talking to her, because she honestly had no clue. Something must be off, because Draco had never been so warm towards her, for lack of better word.

Hermione was slowly drifting to sleep, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head, preparing for a deep sleep...

"Why the hell are the lights down?" Someone screamed, jerking Hermione from her nap.

Hermione opened her eyes and was immediately blinded when she was met with the bright lights of the common room. She rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to focus. She looked behind her and saw Abby rummaging through a pile of things near the back of the room.

"Why did you turn the lights on? I was sleeping! And where the hell is my stereo, it was right over there!" Hermione asked frantically, starting to search for her beloved stereo.

"Calm down, I threw it back in the closet. What kind of crap were you playing anyways?" Abby asked, throwing a few socks behind her.

"So you do pay attention during Muggle Studies?" Hermione smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not inept, I just choose to be lazy." Abby answered cooly, moving to the other side of the room.

"Lazy? Pft.." Hermone snorted, giggling loudly.

Abby just raised both her eyebrows at Hermione as she continued on her search for something.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you care? Go finish playing that crap on your box." Abby snapped.

"No, I honestly want to know what your searching so frantically for."

"It really is nothing.." Abby muttered, walking into the kitchen. Hermione followed.

"If it really is nothing then you wouldn't mind telling me, am I right?"

"No, actually, your not. You can't know everything that goes on, so go dwell on my life somewhere else."

"I prefer to stay here. No harm in eating a snack?" Hermione chirped happily, walking over to the refrigerator. She grabbed an apple and sat down on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You're just going to stay there?"

Hermione shrugged. "That's up to you. I just want to know what your looking for. I'd leave if you'd tell me.."

"I'm not telling you, might as well just leave."

"Fine.." Hermione sighed, taking a bite into her apple.

"I don't crack that easily, Granger." Abby snapped, opening up a cabinet.

"Whatever your looking for can't have possibly ended up in the kitchen, Abby." Hermione stated, giving a short laugh.

"You never know, we live with a bunch of dunces who would kill f-"

"For what?"

"For my fucking Potions homework! For Merlin's sake Granger, get your nose out of what isn't yours!" Abby screamed, walking out of the kitchen furiously.

"Honestly, she could have just asked." Hermione muttered, walking into her room. She grabbed the parchment from atop the desk and walked down the hall to Abby's room. She knocked loudly.

"What do you want? It's closed for a reason.." Abby yelled from the other side of the door.

"I have your homework." Hermione smirked.

Abby ran over to the door and yanked it open, ripping the parchment from Hermione's hands.

"You actually took my homework? Why, not doing to well in Potions, now are we?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I caught one of the prefects cheating and confiscated the paper. I was going to turn it in to Professor Snape, but luckily I caught you searching. There was no name on the paper."

"So I'm careless, don't hate me." Abby shrugged, looking over her paper.

"I think someone owes someone an apology."

"I'm waiting.." Abby tapped her foot impatiently.

"Honestly.." Hermione scoffed, walking back to her room.

"Manners these days!" Abby yelled loudly.

Hermione just slumped down onto the floor, her back to the wall near her door. She looked over when she heard a click, and saw Draco stick his head out.

"What the hell are you yelling about now, Abby!" Draco yelled, stepping out of his room fully.

Abby came back out. "Granger stole my potions paper."

"Granger? What the fuck? Whoa..but-"

"Yea, I most definitely stole it." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"You confiscated it. What's the difference?"

"Difference is I got it from someone else." Hermione stared at Draco pointedly.

"I'll just be leaving now that I'm not needed. I'm glad you found yo-"

Abby's eyes widened. "You stole it!"

"No I didn't!" He cried innocently, hands up in surrender.

"Really?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive. You can give me veritaserum or whatever you want. I wouldn't go for veritaserum though, look what happened last time. Earned yourself a-"

"Your impossible!" Abby cried, walking back to her room.

"It was Blaise." He shrugged.

Hermione giggled and nodded, walking into her room also.

Draco woke up the next day, well rested. He was glad it was a Sunday, he needed to catch up on some homework. He was a big procrastinator, and he never got homework done early enough to have free time on weekends. He smirked, and rolled out of his bed. He walked into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes, and walked into the shower. The mild water helped wake him up, which was what he needed to be able to complete his homework. He turned the shower off and walked out, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel and started drying his hair. He continued drying it as he walked down the stairs, preparing to go the kitchen and bring up some food for his long day of studying.

"What in bloody hell do you think your doing?" A voice asked.

He removed the towel from his hair and looked up. He saw Hermione sitting at the island, glaring at him.

"Drying my hair?" He asked confusedly.

"In the kitchen? I thought that's why they invented bathrooms."

"Obviously I have my own reasons to come into the kitchen, you don't need to know them." He snapped.

"Don't have to be so rude about it." She muttered, walking over to the counter and pouring herself some steaming coffee in a large mug.

"It's my business. Get your nose out."

Hermione just shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. She plopped herself lazily onto one of the oversized armchairs and took a sip of her coffee. She looked to her left and saw Draco was dressed. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"How did you get dressed so quickly?" She asked.

"We're wizards Granger." He stated simply, walking up the stairs and disappearing down the hall.

Hermione just slapped her forehead stupidly. He probably used his wand to change into clothes. How dumb could she get as to forget wands were invented for a reason. She just sighed tiredly, blaming it on lack of sleep, and walked up the stairs. She trudged down the hallway, and was just about to walk into her room when..

"Granger." Hermione turned around and saw Abby staring at her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, mid yawn.

Abby raised an eyebrow, as if questioning her sleepiness. "Who did you confiscate my homework from?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to make their life a living hell. Nobody messes with me, _especially_ without my permission."

"So I would need permission to mess with you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Especially you, yes. Now who took my homework?"

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard." Hermione started laughing. She leaned against the wall, and slid down into a sitting position.

"The things you find amusing.." Abby muttered, shaking her head.

"I still can't get over that. People have to ask permission to mess with you. Honestly Ab-"

"Don't Abby me! You wouldn't want someone to mess with you unless you were in on the scheme too!"

Hermione's giggles terminated. She did have a point, she had been messed with countless of times by Harry and Ron's Halloween antics, and she wished they had let her know before they humiliated her in front of everyone. But she couldn't let Abby know that, she would mock her for the rest of her life.

"Silence. So you believe me?" Abby smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I never said I believe you. And I most certainly don't agree with you, but your reasons are your reasons." Hermione barely stifled a giggle.

"Can you just tell me who took it?" Abby sighed, placing one hand on her hip.

"Blaise." Hermione stated simply, walking into her room.

Abby's eyes widened. "Blaise Zabini!"

She marched into his room, her face was red and she had the homework raised above her head. "Why the _hell _would you dare to take _my_ homework! And then get it confiscated by Granger. Oh the things you dunces do.." Abby muttered.

"I was a bit behind! I needed to catch up!"

"Behind my ass!" She snorted. "Your lack of intelligence could have cost me _another_ detention with Snape. Granger was going to turn it in!"

"Why would _you_ earn a detention?" He asked curiously.

"Because it's my paper!"

"But_ I'm_ the one who copied!" He cried.

"He would probably think I _let_ you!"

"Why? He should know by now you don't crack that easily. I mean hon-"

Abby groaned loudly and walked out of the room, and slammed the door to hers. Blaise got up and stuck his head out of his room.

"What the hell is her _problem_?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"PMS." Hermione stated, a smirk grazing her lips.

"PMS? What th- Oh...right." Blaise made an 'o' shape with his mouth. He then cringed and retreated back into his classroom.

Hermione stayed sitting down near her room, her coffee mug latched securely through her fingers. She sipped it occasionally, watching the fireplace flicker. She had the perfect view of the whole common room from her door. She would often sit there and watch the everyone bustle about downstairs. She liked to listen to their conversations. Yes, it was eavesdropping, but everyone is entitled to some gossip here and there. Hermione was never one to gossip in public, but she earned the privacy she has as Head Girl. Six years of hard work was for _something_.

She listened in closer, trying to make out what they were saying.

"_You almost done, Draco?"_

She heard someone groan.

"_Not even close_."

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Hurry up, you take so damn long to finish."_

"_It's not my fault you like to race to the finish."_

"_Pft.."_

"_Done!" Someone yelled loudly._

She heard a couple other groans. Hermione's eyes widened, her brain suddenly putting two and two together. She got up from her spot and ran down the stairs.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Hermione asked incredulously, shielding her eyes.

"Homework?" Draco told her in confusion.

"You call that homework?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it homework, more like torture. Snape gave us so blood much th-"

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly, peeking out from behind her hands. She saw Draco and Blaise doing exactly what they said, homework. Books were spread all around them, quills and parchment thrown carelessly on the floor.

"But I thought..and the sounds..and your voices?" She asked.

Draco and Blaise's eyes widened. "Granger, bloody hell. Get your mind out of that gutter." Draco muttered.

"But the way you said it and the groaning..." Hermione trailed off, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Let's not continue this.." Blaise mumbled.

"Granger, you really need to get laid." Draco chuckled and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: There ya have it. This is just a filler chapter, leading to the bigger plot in the next few chapters. I'm gonna be on vacation this weekend, so no updates till next week. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Tutoring

A/N: Here's the 5th chapter! Thanks for the many many reviews, I was sooo flattered. I came back from vacation and it was like BAM! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Mon Amante

Chapter 5

Tutoring

Hermione slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked down to the Great Hall, her cloth Mary Janes sliding silently across the floor. She walked through the double doors and spotted Ginny. Deciding she had to face her sometime, she walked over and sat down across from her.

Ginny looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione shrugged, biting into her apple.

"I thought we were fighting?"

Hermione placed her apple on a plate and sighed. "I know that I sort of blew up in your face, but I guess I was just a bit jealous that you would chose those a-"

"A bit? Hermione, you insulted my friends, and brought back memories of the war _NO ONE_ wants to relive. How's that for blowing up?" Ginny cried, her face flushing bright red.

"Ginny, you're the one who straight out told me that you believed all the rumors. Friends aren't supposed to believe them, because they should know better!"

"I do know better, Hermione! You must have selective hearing! I said I can't judge on what everyone says because I don't see you work! Merlin, Hermione! When your fighting you have to listen to _every_ word!"

Hermione let out a long breath to calm herself. "Ginny, first of all, let's not yell. And second of all, I do not have selective hearing. You flat out told me that your friends have some truth behind their gossip. It's not gossip if it's true, Ginerva Weasley."

"Is it then?"

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit taken aback.

"Your always talking about the rumors, and how my friends must have 'some truth behind their gossip'. Is it true? The rumors?"

"Ginny, you shouldn't be asking that! You should think about that question before you ask me. When you ask yourself that question, then you come ask me. I have to get to class." Hermione stated. She grabbed he half finished apple and walked out of the hall.

Ginny's eyes widened. She did it again. She walked off. Ginny sighed tiredly. Hermione never finished a fight, there was always something in the way. Classes or homework or _other_ friends, always something. She began to think about what Hermione said.

_Do_ I believe the rumors?

* * *

Hermione tossed the apple in the trash as she walked into Transfiguration. She sat down at her usual seat in the front, alone. She knew why most people didn't want to sit with her. They probably thought she would quiz them or something. She wasn't that bad, now was she?

She looked towards the door and saw McGonnogal walk in., "Students, I will be showing you a new spell. We are going to be transfiguring cats into teapots. I need you in pairs for this one." She stated sternly, eyeing her class.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, and the class groaned. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, and looked back at McGonnogal.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Cats?" She asked hysterically.

"Yes. They will still be alive and breathing as teapots, but they just wont have the same body functions, or the ability to think." McGonnogal reassured her.

"But that's abuse! We wouldn't want to be turned into teapots!" Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger, there is nothing to worry about. They will be turned back into their normal selves after the lesson is done."

Hermione sighed frustratedly.

"Careful McGonnogal, she might have a stroke if her precious cats are destroyed."

"Miss Whiter, if you would so kindly stay after class, I would like to have a word."

"It's true," She muttered, her cronies giggling around her.

"Enough!" McGonnogal bellowed.

The class quieted down.

"I am going to pair you up and you will do as I say!" McGonnogal yelled, eyes glaring at the class.

The class nodded submissively, awaiting her pairings.

"Whiter and Granger, Potter and Weasley, Malfoy and Zabini, Parkinson and Crabbe, Brown and Patil.." She continued with the list.

Hermione looked over at her partner, who had her feet propped up on her table, and she was currently chomping on a stick of gum like a cow.

Hermione shook her head, closed her eyes to calm herself, and walked over to Abby.

"Please remove your feet." Hermione stated firmly.

"I'm quite comfortable." Abby shrugged.

"I need to sit down. I'm your partner. Remove your feet."

"Are you McGonnogal's daughter or something? You remind me much of-"

"I said get your feet down!" Hermione cried. She grabbed her legs with her two hands and threw them to the ground. She sat down and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Jeez..temperamental." Abby muttered.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes at Abby and began to work on transfiguring her cat. She waved her wand, muttered the incantation, and the cat quickly became a brass teapot. She smiled proudly to herself. She looked to her left and saw Abby, with a cat that had a brass handle sticking out of its back. The cat was currently trying to claw at it.

"What in bleeding hell did you do to that poor cat?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know.." Abby muttered, placing her wand on the table.

"Here, did you say the incantation right?" Hermione looked up at the board.

"Try again." Hermione said quietly.

Abby picked up her wand and muttered the incantation.

"It's the way you wave your wand. Try so-"

"Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped in her seat and turned around. "Professor, you scared me." Hermione smiled politely.

"Would you also stay after class. I have a few things that I need to discuss with you." McGonnogal asked.

Hermione just nodded and turned back to Abby. She saw the cat was still in the same state as before.

"We have a lot of work to do Abby..."

* * *

Hermione cleaned up her work area, placed her cat back in its cage, safe mind you, and walked up to McGonnogal's desk.

"What did you need Professor?" Hermione asked politely.

"We're waiting for another student." She told her, looking towards the back of the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder and all she saw was Abby. Hermione couldn't possibly have anything to do with her.

"Who?"

McGonnogal nodded towards Abby. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What are we going to be doing together?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Miss Granger, I was meaning to ask you earlier. I've seen you helping Abby during class, and Miss Whiter over here doesn't show any improvement when I help her, but when you help she seems to do a bit better. Would you mind tutoring Abby until her grades reach Acceptable?"

Hermione gulped. Tutoring Abby was going to be murder in the purest form of the definition. She had to do this, she couldn't let McGonnogal down. But she had so many other Head duties, and homework, and her social life on top of that. Her friendship with Ginny wasn't doing too well, and she had to get that back in shape, or she would be left without anybody.

"Sure, no problem Professor." So much for her social life. She just threw it out the window.

"Wonderful! You will both meet in the Room of Requirement each night at 7:00 p.m. If any of you receive detention," She stared at Abby pointedly, "Then it will be canceled for the tutoring session. Your dismissed." McGonnogal waved them off with her hands.

Hermione just nodded and walked out of the classroom, Abby at her heels.

"You must be super smart if they hired _you_ to tutor me."

Hermione just shook her head.

"Granger, I wouldn't look forward to tutoring me. My incompetence might just infuriate you enough to quit!" Abby stated mock sweetly.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Hermione grinned fakely.

"Of course you can, you wouldn't quit for dear old McGonnogal." Abby pouted.

"Then there should be no reason why I shouldn't be able to handle it then!" Hermione smiled. "Bye now!" Hermione flicked her off and rounded the corner before she could answer. She walked so quickly she didn't get a chance to look and bumped into someone. She staggered backwards, and her book fell on the ground. She bent down and grabbed it, but on her way up her head collided with another head.

"Ow!" She winced and looked up, her eyes squinting. She saw a blurred image of blonde hair.

"Watch where your going!" He cried, holding his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you! I was just talking to Abby and she was being so bloody annoying, and I just walked off in a huff, I didn't bother to look ahead of me an-"

Draco held up his hand.

"I'm sorr-"

Draco held up his hand.

"But I-"

"Bloody hell Granger!" Draco cried, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Hermione mumbled softly to herself, looking down at her shoes.

Draco sighed. "Look, I'm having a bad day. Don't take this mood the wrong way."

Hermione just nodded, looking down at her shoes. First the tutoring, and now she gets in a spat with someone she tries to avoid at all costs. She had been avoiding their spats for a while now, but lately they've just been bumping into each other more often, and they weren't fighting, it was more like lengthy conversation. Hermione looked into his arms and saw a handful of books. She tilted her head and scanned the spine for the titles. _A Guide To Dragons, Dragons: Ancient and Modern._

"So you're interested in Dragons?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What? How do you..Oh," Draco looked down at his handful of books, "Yeah I guess. My name means Dragon in Latin, and I've just always been interested in them ever since I found out what my name means." He gave a sheepish smile and shuffled the books in his hands.

"They're fascinating. I personally think they're beautiful, dangerous, but beautiful."

"Yeah.." Draco sighed. "This is awkward."

"We've been doing this a lot lately."

Draconodded.

"So were are you heading?" Draco asked, trying to start conversation again.

"I have some homework, then I have to go tutor Abby.." Hermione groaned.

"McGonnogal stuck you with that job? I heard about it, she almost picked me.." Draco sighed. "Thank god she didn't. I wouldn't be able to handle her."

"I know what you mean..But you know me, can't say know to a teacher." Hermione shrugged. Hermione then smirked inconspicuously, and looked up at Draco. "Hey, you know we could use a little extra help, considering she's a ticking time bomb." Hermione raised her eyebrows playfully.

"No, Granger. Don't even finish that! I can barely handle all I have to do as it is!" He cried, slapping his forehead, sighing in frustration.

"Please! It would be a big help, and I wouldn't have to spend my nights with that dunce! We're both Heads, we're both smart, and McGonnogal might even recognize it and honor us or something.." Hermione trailed off. "But that's beside the point. Please!" She begged.

"Granger.."

"You're really good at Transfiguration! You would be a big help, and she would have two opinions on the lesson!" Hermione cried.

"My opinion is shit compared to what the teachers want.." He smirked.

"That doesn't matter! Abby's is far lesser than yours, so please!"

Draco sighed. She did have a point. And he couldn't believe that she complimented him. Maybe he could help her out, but just for a little while. How could he be agreeing to this? And where did this suggestion come from, they were just having an awkward conversation just minutes before!At least that conversation was safer than their current one. This one was going to get him into problems with Quidditch and social life. Not to mention Granger was running the little shin dig. Oh god..here it comes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." He muttered.

"What?"

"Fine..fine. For god's sake Granger, you should be a saleswoman."

"You know what a saleswoman is?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I'm not daft..Merlin.." He muttered, walking off.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I have exams this week..last week was just cramming. This week is the actual thing. So please be kind and leave a review for this story, and a word of good luck? XD I hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter is the start of the tutoring chapter. Hope you liked the little dramione action there. XP 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Good God Granger

Mon Amante

Chapter 6

Good God Granger

Hermione smiled to herself and headed off to her common room, to prepare a lesson for Abby. Merlin knows she needed help, and Draco was just the thing she needed. He's smart, persuasive, and demanding, so if Abby doesn't do what she's supposed to, Draco will straighten her up. Hermione smirked mischievously.

She dumped her messenger bag onto the small table by the door, kicked off her shoes, and trudged over to her desk. She took down the Transfiguration book from her shelf above her desk, and sat down. She searched the index for the 'Cat Transfiguring' chapter. She found the page and continued to take some notes to help teach Abby.

Hermione looked up from her notes about a half hour later at her clock. It read 6:47. She slammed her notebook shut, stuffed it into her bag, and slipped on her shoes. She checked her hair quickly in the mirror before heading out the door. She walked down the hall, and knocked on Abby's door. She continued down the hall and reached Draco's door. She reached up hesitantly and knocked. She heard shuffling, and the door opened a bit to reveal Draco's face.

"Are you ready to teach, Professor Malfoy?" Hermione smirked, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"I thought I was just there to 'express my opinion'?"

"Depends." Hermione shrugged innocently.

"We made a deal! I'm just supposed to be there for moral support, in case Abby gets out of hand!" He cried.

"I'm just joking.." She laughed quietly. "Get yourself dressed and meet us in the Room of Requirement."

Draco just narrowed his eyes at her and closed the door.

"_He's_ coming?" Someone asked from behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Abby standing there, her wand in hand and a bag slung over her shoulder. She assumed they were filled with books.

"Yes, he's coming. I'm going to need some help to demonstrate the lesson, and he's the lucky victim I ran into on the way back to my room." Hermione explained.

"It's a simple answer of 'yes' or 'no'. You didn't need to write a book." Abby sighed.

Hermione just cocked her eyebrow, and walked down the stairs. "Follow me."

"Why?"

"Do you want to get to the classroom or not, Abby?"

"But why do I need to follow you. I know where the transfiguration classroom is." Abby stated matter of factly.

"Students aren't allowed in classrooms after hours, Abby." Hermione explained. "Surely you would know that."

"Really? I wonder why I haven't gotten detention." Abby smirked.

"No wonder they kicked you out of the other school." Hermione sighed.

"They didn't kick me out!" Abby cried. "We moved, as a matter of fact."

"That's not what I heard." Hermione shrugged innocently. "News travels fast."

"You heard the wrong news, then." Abby drawled. " I'm not _that_ bad."

"You could have proved _me_ wrong."

"Nice.." Abby muttered, walking a bit faster to keep up with Hermione's impatient stride.

A few minutes later Hermione was climbing the last staircase.

"Are we _there _yet." Abby groaned, trudging along behind Hermione.

"Calm yourself, Abby." Hermione warned, walking up to the wall.

Abby just gaped at Hermione as she walked past a bare wall. Hermione paced back and forth until the door appeared. She grinned happily to herself and opened it. She motioned for Abby to follow.

"Where the _hell_ did that door come from?"

"My ass." She snorted.

"Honestly Granger, better comebacks have emitted from that mouth."

"_Emitted_? Isn't that just a bit overdone, coming from _your_ mouth?"

"It's not like I'm dumb." Abby started, turning around. She looked down at her nails. "We've been over this before. I'm _lazy_. Get it straight or the tutoring ends here."

"What the _hell_," Someone drawled behind her, "Are you taking about?."

Abby looked up and saw Draco smirking, hands in his pockets, as he leaned against the doorway.

Hermione just giggled as she arranged everything on the table.

Abby turned around sharply and glared at Hermione. She looked behind her shoulder at Draco, narrowed her eyes, and sat down on one of the many chairs in the room.

"Abby, if you don't mind, this is where I set everything up." Hermione stated, placing a book neatly in the middle down. "We're working with many objects, so we need a table."

Draco just raised his eyebrows and sat down where Hermione had all her things. '_This has got to be good_.' He propped his feet up on the table, making a loud thud.

Hermione whipped around and saw Malfoy's feet propped lazily on the table. "Malfoy, this is definitely _not the time_."

"Actually, Granger, it's always the time." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione sighed and turned back to Abby. "Look, I'm the one who was asked to help tutor you. If there aren't results by the deadline McGonagall gave us, then we all know what that means."

"No, what _does_ it mean, Hermione dear?" Abby fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Abby Whiter..now." Hermione muttered, pointing to the chair next to Draco.

"Granger, you have got to be kidding-"

Hermione turned towards Draco and raised an eyebrow, to see if he would question her reasoning.

"Look Granger, I can be considered the student teacher right now." He began explaining. "I'm here to offer an opinion, and help if you need it."

"You didn't have to come. I may have begged and pleaded, but if you honestly _did not_ want to come," Hermione sighed. She really meant it when she needed help. "Then you could have hexed me and I would have left you to your plans."

"This is all by choice Granger. I was not threatened."

"You _will_ be soon if you don't get those bloody feet off of the table!"

"Sodding hell.." He muttered, taking his feet down. He leaned forward in his chair and started looking through the books. Hermione noticed this and slapped his hand, causing him to recoil his arm in pain.

"What in bleeding hell" He winced, "Was that for?"

"Those are Abby's. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. _This_ is yours." Hermione shoved a book into his chest. Draco grabbed it and flipped to the middle.

"Honestly Granger," He sighed, "You could have just told me the contents of the book and I would have shut up."

"But," Hermione jerked her heads towards Abby, "It wouldn't have done us both any good if I said it out loud, now would it?"

"I suppose." He drawled, flipping through the book.

"Bloody hell!" Abby cried, "What's in the book!" She made a move to grab the book, but Draco's seeker reflexes were too quick. He raised the book above her head.

"How old are we," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Five?"

"You tell me Granger," Draco stated, climbing onto his chair. Abby was leaping for the book like a jumping bean.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione stopped to calm herself, "Get your ass down, or so help me Merlin, I will detach everything your proud of on that body of yours."

Draco went paler than a sheet of Muggle paper. He placed the book down on the table slowly, and sat down in his chair.

"Now," Hermione stated, glaring at Draco, "that everything is in working order, let's get started."

"Blimey Granger," Draco looked up from his book, "You would have thought in your position as a teacher, you would have the decency to pass on some of that knowledge of yours." Draco remarked, smirking with pride as he continued to read.

* * *

"This makes absolutely no sense." Abby muttered, slamming her wand onto the table. 

"Abby," Hermione sighed, placing the open book onto the table, "It just takes practice. I suppose a few more tutoring sessions and you'll have this spell down in no time."

"Good god Granger," Draco muttered, "You said that the last bloody time she gave up!"

"As a teacher I'm not suppose to yell at my students," She stated softly, "But I suppose a bit more effort on your part could make this go a lot faster." Hermione stared at Abby pointedly.

"Now there's encouragement." Draco muttered, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Will you put that away!" Hermione cried, grabbing the bottle from his hands, "We're studying, not having a bleeding frat party. Will you pipe down so I can teach this girl how to..to..just quiet!" She ordered.

"Hey!" He cried, grabbing the bottle back, "I'm thirsty, and I will do as I please, Granger."

"Honestly Malfoy," Hermione muttered, "Your acting like a child. We're not getting any work done, and McGonagall is going to give us _all _detention!"

"Me!" Draco replied defensively. "You _asked_ me to come here. I have no take in the punishments _you_ and the ape over here receive." He pointed towards Abby, who was clearly offended. "I am just a helper. If you honestly don't want my help," Draco started. He gathered all his things, "Then I won't give it. Good_ day _Granger. Whiter." He nodded, and left the room.

"The nerve.." Hermione muttered, stuffing the loose parchment and books into her bag. "Look Abby, I'm sorry you didn't receive the education you needed," Hermione sighed, steam fuming from her ears as she thought of Malfoy walking out on her, "But if you _don't_ mind, I really need to attend to this situation. Do you mind if we let this session slide, and continue on next week?"

"Oh sure," Abby shrugged, "Expect me to do _you_ a favor when all you've been doing is bickering with him," Abby pointed towards the door, "the entire time. Granger, don't always think of yourself! I came here for a reason, not to watch some bloody soap opera! Believe it or not, but I actually want to learn. God graced me with beauty," Hermione snorted at this "But brains he did not. Your lucky you've got that going for you!" Abby slammed her book closed, grabbed her wand, and stomped out of the classroom.

Hermione stopped shuffling and looked around the room. It was completely empty. She slumped her shoulders and sighed. She had ruined the first meeting. They didn't even get through a full lesson without blowing up something or bickering. If this was how it was going to be, then it would be a tough job. She had a duty to herself, and McGonagall. She couldn't let herself down mainly because she needed something to occupy her time. And McGonagall...well there was no need for words. She sighed tiredly and sat down on the chair, resting her face in her hands.

Why did everyone need to yell at her? She was trying her best to keep calm the entire time. She tried her best to reach Abby. Even if she hired a perfectly capable, un-prejudiced Wizard tutor, it would still be no use. Abby just wouldn't cooperate! Hermione tried everything, from visuals to reading paragraphs, and it was just no use. Did Abby _enjoy_ humiliating Hermione? Did she honestly _enjoy_ watching her become embarrassed in front of one of her classmates? Everything was a bloody game to her! Nothing, and she meant _nothing_ was fair for Hermione. She had lost the two people she cared about the most. Abby was right, at least she _had_ brains going for her. If she was some blonde ditz she knew she would _certainly_ become a hired prostitute. She had nothing that she was emotionally attached to. School work was something she enjoyed, something she didn't loathe like other students. But she wasn't connected on a spiritual level. She needed someone that she could count on, someone she could talk to, someone who would help her when she had a problem. But she just couldn't seem to find someone who would bother. Nobody saw her as Hermione Granger. _No_, they saw her as the bushy haired bookworm. They saw her as a spinster, someone who wouldn't give herself to anyone. Hermione constantly thought about finding herself a boyfriend and screwing the brains out of him. But she couldn't abandon her morals like that just to suit everyone else. She was Hermione Granger, stubborn Gryffindor. She wasn't going to change. She _wouldn't_ change.

Hermione thought about what Abby had said. Was she really that selfish? Did she really think of herself when in reality her duty was to teach and be an example to someone? She had failed herself and her job. She had failed McGonagall. Hermione had failed her first task in proving herself.

She broke down and began to cry.

* * *

Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her shyly. She smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on her skirt, took in a deep breath, and walked over to Seamus. She tapped him on the shoulder. 

He turned around quickly and smiled up at her from the couch. "'Ello Ginny!"

Ginny smiled shyly. "Hey there Seamus. Do you mind," She gestured towards Dean and Ron, who were busying themselves in a game of Wizarding Chess.

Seamus looked behind him. "Oh, sure." He got up politely and followed Ginny towards the other side of the room.

Ginny looked up at Seamus and blushed. She played with the hem of her blouse and looked down at her shoes.

"So.." Seamus started blankly. "What did you need?"

"Well you see," Ginny sighed, collecting her thoughts, "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and I was planning on going." Ginny started slowly. "And I was wondering if you would like to keep me company while I go. I heard they got this wicked new broom in stock at Quincy's Quidditch Shop, we could ma–"

"Yes."

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked away from her shoes. "Pardon?"

"I'll go." He blushed discretely and looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ginny's face lit up, and she gave a broad grin. She squealed quietly and ran up to Seamus. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Erm..Ginny.." Seamus croaked uncomfortably.

Ginny widened her eyes in surprise and detached yourself. "Yea, I suppose that was a bit too sudden." Ginny blushed.

Seamus just laughed heartedly and gave her a friendly nudge. "Don't worry about it. I'll catch up with you later?"

"If I can contain myself.." Ginny muttered. She looked up and smiled to herself as Seamus gazed at her. "Sure, tomorrow."

Seamus turned around and walked back towards his friends. She could hear the praise he was receiving, and the teasing he was getting, but by then Ginny was completely livid. She grabbed her cloak and walked out of the room. She was going to find Hermione and tell her the news. She wondered if Hermione would be up in her quarters or in the library somewhere. She decided the library was the best choice. It was a Friday and Hermione was probably catching up on some homework..

Ginny stopped in her tracks. There she went again, the opinions of her friends floating through her mind. Why was the library the first place she would check? Sure, Hermione was usually in there, as reading was her past time. But it was a Friday night, so she could be out with god knows who doing god knows what. Hermione was never one for girl talks. Ginny decided to wander the corridors until an idea as to where Hermione struck her.

After about an hour of aimlessly wandering the corridors, she decided to head back to the common room. She was nearing the seventh floor. '_Where could Hermione be? Merlin, help me find Hermione. I really need to patch things up. We need to talk, preferably somewhere nice.'_ Ginny continued walking. She passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She smiled, remembering memories, when she saw a door just ahead.

"Funny, this only shows up if I concentrate." Ginny said to herself. Then it dawned on her. "Hermione must be in here!" She stated happily, wrenching the door open.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked to no one in particular, and looked around the room. She saw someone hunched over in the corner, seated on a wooden chair at a table. She heard muffled sobs.

"Oh Hermione.." Ginny cooed, walking over to Hermione. She sat next to her and wrapped her left arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried. "Everyone hates me! I did a terrible job at tutoring, and now I found out that I'm positively selfish!" Hermione choked back a sob.

Ginny conjured up two cups of tea, steam billowing from both, and handed a mug to Hermione.

"Well," Ginny sighed, making herself comfortable, "Start from the beginning."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm very proud of this chapter..2,814 words! i think that's my highest so far. And it's very rich in detail. XD Next chapter, this conversation finishes. And some more things that I have in store for you! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was going to get it out sooner, but I was a bit busy with exams the week before, and I was recovering this week. Leave a happy birthday note? My birthday was the 8th, I updated the day before. Leave a review as my birthday present? PLEASE! I'll be grateful. I'm very grateful for the reviews, I've reached 32 and only 5 chapters. I have 20 alerts from you guys, I'm flattered! My other story, which currently resides at 7 chapters, as only 17 alerts and even less reviews, so this is good for me. I would love it if each and ever one of you that have me on alert would review. That would mean 20 reviews! 

Ok...let's get to the point. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Love

Mon Amante

Chapter 7

Love

"Well," Ginny sighed, making herself comfortable, "Start from the beginning."

"Ginny, I'm not sure if I should." Hermione stated, rubbing her temples.

"Hermione, it'll all feel better when you let it out." Ginny whispered soothingly. "Now, out with it."

"Ginny.." Hermione warned.

"Oh pish posh, Hermione!" Ginny cried. "You're going to tell me and that's that! Trust me, you'll feel better knowing at least one other person is carrying the same feelings you are."

"But you won't be car-"

"Same difference!" Ginny interrupted. "Now speak!"

"Fine.." Hermione sighed, letting a few tears run down her cheeks. "Ginny, I'm probably just overreacting, I shouldn't even be saying what I'm going to say. It probably isn't true and I'm going to get people in trouble." Hermione rambled.

"Hermione!" Ginny got up from the table and started pacing. "I'm starting to get antsy here. No one will know what you're about to say. And if they do, it's not like it'll make a difference. You're Hermione Granger, you don't listen to those rumors, remember?" Ginny cracked a smile.

Hermione gave a nervous smile and played with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know Gin. I swear I honestly have no idea why I started crying." Hermione sighed and shook her head, laughing a bit. "I guess no one ever does, right?"

Ginny nodded, sitting back in her seat. "Are you ready now?"

Hermione inhaled deeply, and nodded. "Gin, you have _no_ idea how hard it is, to carry all of these responsibilities. Sure, I'm doing it all for my benefit. I want to be part of the Wizengamot, I want to be a working mother with a loving husband. I need all of these responsibilities, or I'll never make it in the real world." Hermione stopped to calm herself. "I just want, for _one_ day, to be able to do something for myself. I took this tutoring job to make McGonagall happy. I took it to help Abby. And look at the consequences, I've ruinedyt _everything_. Abby didn't learn one thing, Draco is positively _mental_ as of now, and I might be in trouble with McGonagall. Is this God's way of telling me that I have to slow down? Should I listen? Ginny, I've lost the two people that I cared about most in the world. Now I'm left with no one, no one to keep me grounded. No one is there to hold me when I need to be held, no one is there to guide me through my tough times. No offense Ginny, but I don't think you'd be the one to hold me when I needed comfort." Ginny nodded understandingly. Hermione continued. "I guess, well," Hermione laughed sadly, her eyes downcast. "I guess I just need a man in my life who will provide me with that. I need someone to provide me with everything I need." Hermione was letting her tears free fall. "Ginny, I need love. I'm missing the one thing everyone _strives_ for in life. I know everyone has it. You have your family. I want to find someone who will be that love, who will love me as much as I intend to love them. I need someone who has gone through things I have. I know I'm asking for too much, but it's what I'm feeling. I feel empty. Ginny!" Hermione cried. She threw herself into her closest friends arms, and cried. Ginny just held Hermione, like a good friend would, and let her cry.

Ginny knew exactly what she was talking about. She just wished she knew how she _felt_.

- -

Draco left the Room of Requirement, practically sprinting towards his room. What did that girl expect from him? At first, it was just the simple task of implying his opinion, and by the end of the lesson, he had to take punishments for her! McGonagall assigned her the bloody task, not him. He should be laughing at her sorry ass. He shrugged it off as he reached his room. He dumped his bag onto the floor, and plopped into his bed. He looked up and studied the ceiling tiles for a while. He soon became bored.

"I should go pay Blaise a visit," He muttered, moving from his bedroom to the hallway. "God knows he needs to be pulled away from his women,"

He reached Blaise's bedroom and barged in. He almost gagged at the sight in front of him.

"_Knock much_?" Blaise cried hysterically, detaching himself from the girl. He ran into the bathroom and pulled some boxers on. "What the _hell_ is your _fucking_ problem?"

"I came to check up on an old friend," Draco looked from Blaise to the girl, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Seems like you don't need much guidance..I'll just..be..going."

"Wait!" Blaise cried. "Just stay, you already ruined the party, might as well join us."

"I'd rather..not," Draco suggested, looking at the girl, who was clad in only the bedsheets. She must have been cold.

"Trust me, _stay_," Blaise stated more forcefully. "If you hadn't come, I don't know when I would have left the room." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"_Excuse_ me!" The girl replied defensively. "I was actually enjoying myself." She got off the bed, the sheets pulled around her, mind you, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I see you treat your guests with hospitality," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Oh yes, she got quite the treatment," Blaise walked over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt from the drawers. "My guests feel right at home."

"Honestly, man, I would love to learn about your sex life," Draco snapped, "But mine is currently lacking." He muttered.

"What was that?" Blaise laughed, sitting back down. "_Thee_ Draco Malfoy is _lacking_? You mean to say that the family jewels need to be polished a bit?" Blaise smirked, staring pointedly at Draco's other Draco.

"Shut up," Draco cracked a smile, throwing a small pillow at him.

"Hey man, you may be lacking, but I'm not loyal enough to help you there," Blaise started laughing.

Draco's eyes widened. "I don't know mate, sometimes I think your missing a few up there." Draco pointed to his temple.

Blaise just grinned and sat back in his chair. "So what was the real reason for your visit?"

"Remember that tutoring session?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded in understanding. "Well, that didn't play off too well. Granger didn't teach much, and Abby was being..well..Abby."

"Yea, well, can't really expect more than that, can you?" Blaise smirked. Blaise then blinked a few times, looking up at Draco. "Hold on a bleeding second,_ Granger_ didn't teach?"

Draco nodded, laughing.

"Are you shitting me?" Blaise asked, positively bewildered.

Draco shook his head, still laughing.

"Something must be wrong. _Granger_ didn't teach?" Blaise muttered.

"Let it go. It's not that big of a deal," Draco mumbled. "What matters is what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I sort of yelled at Granger."

"And thats wrong _how_.." Blaise wondered aloud.

"She told me that if she got in trouble for not teaching Abby anything, then I would have to face punishment." Draco inhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I blew up at her. I wasn't going to get detention; she practically begged me to help her. I was just a bystander. I didn't input anything at all."

"She was going to make you suffer punishment?" Draco nodded. "Just because?" Draco nodded again. "Well your screwed right up your pureblood ass."

"Believe what you want," Draco sighed.

"Yea..yea," Blaise dismissed the thought. "Is that the only reason you came here? To discuss your emotional problems?"

"Basically."

"Your such a pansy," Blaise chuckled, blocking the pillow that was hurled at his face.

"I'm leaving," Draco stated, getting up from his chair. "I'll be in my room if you need me," He yelled as he walked down the corridors.

- -

Draco walked down the hall desultorily. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but planned on walking just the same. Maybe he would end up in the kitchens and get himself a snack while he was there. He walked up a staircase, dodging a sleeping ghost. He must have fallen asleep on his way down. Draco chuckled. The ghosts really were careless, forgetting to find a place to sleep before they actually fell asleep. Draco looked to his right, and saw the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Then that must mean.." He was back on the seventh floor. At the Room of Requirement. Back where the hell had started. How did he end up here?

"I wonder.." He mused, walking forward a few feet. He concentrated a bit, and the door appeared. Would someone be in there? He grasped the door handle tightly and walked in. He closed it silently behind him, upon hearing someone farther into the room. He sat down on a wooden chair in the far corner, and decided to listen in on the conversation. Who knew, it might be of some use in the future..

- -

Ginny sat there, comforting Hermione in her time of need. Hermione was heaving, catching an uneasy breath with every sob she let out. Ginny just rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for her sobs to calm down.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly, detaching herself, blush tinting her pale face.

"Yea?" Ginny looked up. She saw Hermione looked embarrassed. "Oh Hermione. Don't be embarrassed. If anything I should be embarrassed. I have absolutely nothing to comfort you with. I really have no idea ho-"

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted.

Ginny blushed and nodded for Hermione to continue.

"Am I some sort of a bloody lunatic? For losing control like that just now?" Hermione asked uneasily, shifting in her seat. "That to me, didn't seem very normal." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, that is normal. You can't keep emotions that strong bottled up, it's not healthy," Ginny stated comfortingly. "You did the right thing, confiding in me."

"I suppose so," Hermione sighed, tying her curls into a messy bun. "I don't know Gin, everything I said I wanted, I can never get. It seems bloody impossible."

"It is not," Ginny stated firmly. "You, especially you, can attain everything you just mentioned," Ginny assured her. "You just have to believe in yourself. Hermione, I know you. Your not one to believe in all those mushy things. If you _believe,_ though, then it'll come." Ginny smiled warmly.

"I've always believed Gin. I just chose to ignore it. I thought if I did, then it would go away. I chose to focus solely on my studies. But lately, it's been really hard to suppress."

"So that means there _is_ someone?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No! Definitely not," Hermione protested. "I'm just saying, that if a feeling did come along, then I probably would ignore it. It's not like me to obsess. I don't choose to be a Lavender clone."

"So I'm a Lavender clone?" Ginny asked incredulously. "I _believe_ in love Hermione. This entire world _thrives_ on love. Without that strong, underlying emotion, we would all be cold bastards. You and I aren't like that because we have parent's and family and friends who care for us. There are some people in this world who _aren't_ lucky enough to have loving parent's. They aren't lucky enough to have loving friends. They don't have a big family like the majority of us. So don't go calling your peers Lavender clones!" Ginny spat.

Hermione widened her eyes, she stayed unmoving. Her shocked features then softened, and she hung her head low, staring into her lap. "I guess you're right Ginny. We're not all Lavender clones. Imagine that," She laughed softly.

"That would be a sight.." Ginny sighed. "Listen Hermione, I don't know what to tell you. If your not going to be exact in what your feeling, than I can't do much."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose so, Gin. I just needed to let everything out, I don't need any feedback."

Ginny let out a long breath. "Good, I wasn't really sure what to tell you." She giggled, sitting back down.

"You still seize to amaze me," Hermione laughed.

- -

Draco sat on the wooden chair, listening to the conversation. It was getting interesting. He couldn't believe Granger had said all that, no less felt it. Weaselette should be a psychiatrist when she gets older.

_ "So I'm a Lavender clone?" Ginny asked incredulously. "I believe in love Hermione. This entire world thrives on love. Without that strong, underlying emotion, we would all be cold bastards. You and I aren't like that because we have parent's and family and friends who care for us. There are some people in this world who aren't luck enough to have loving parent's. They aren't lucky enough to have loving friends. They don't have a big family like the majority of us. So don't go calling your peers Lavender clones." Ginny spat. _

Draco's brows furrowed. Love? This was what the whole conversation was about? Granger was lonely? And what was this about cold bastards, what was Weaselette playing at? He thought about what she said, cold bastard, unloving parents, unloving friends...For the love of Merlin's balls, Granger just described..

_ Him?_

_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter. took me a while.but i got it out. thanks **hecate's diamon** for editing this chapter. and thanks for the generous amount of reviews. now leave some for this chapter! XD

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Protection

A/N: PLEASE READ! First off, enjoy this chapter. Second off, I have 36 alerts for this story, and only 55 reviews. How does that work out? If you guys bother to put me on alert, then bother to leave a review every time I update. I know I've been a stickler about reviews, but if you bother tocheck your mail for my chapters, then please, **please** leave a small comment for me to read. This helps me keep the writing going. Although I write for myself, the reviews make ita lot more pleasant to update. I'm going to quote from my cousin who also writes. Getting these chapters out is like having a baby over and over again. It takes ALOT of work, but in the end its an enjoyable experience. 

Hope that brightens your day a little. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Mon Amante

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the hallway, knocking on every door as she went. "Get up!" She hollered, flying down the steps and toward the kitchen for a small breakfast. She sat at the counter, making herself comfortable with the Daily Prophet in hand. She looked up from her paper to see everyone filing in, disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Granger, why in bleeding hell must you wake us so early?" Abby asked groggily, taking a seat across from her.

Hermione just cocked an eyebrow. "If you would get up on time, I wouldn't have to do this," Hermione answered. "But look on the bright side. If you didn't have me in this dorm you would be late to class every morning."

Draco snorted. "Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me," He sat down next to her, scooping some porridge into his mouth. "I've got Flitwick first hour. He wouldn't even notice a dragon biting him in the arse."

"We've all got Flitwick first hour," Hermione replied. "You don't see _me_ complaining. Take a few pointers."

Blaise chuckled. "Forgive me holier-than-thou Granger."

"Look Granger, not all of us are brains," Abby added, pouring pumpkin juice into a goblet. "Some of us like to sleep."

Hermione just glared at her. "Watch your mouth, Abby," Hermione warned, "A few wrong words and you won't like your grades in Transfiguration."

Draco just looked from Hermione to Abby. "Whiter..." Draco warned.

Hermione gave a shy smile to Draco and turned her attention back to Abby. "You heard him. Don't cross the line."

Abby smirked. "Should I go hang myself in the bathroom for such high treason?" Abby grabbed a piece of toast and left the room, chuckling to herself.

Blaise raised his hands in surrender and backed out of the room muttering, "Who bit your ass this morning?"

Draco chuckled, finishing his porridge. He pushed his bowl of oatmeal forward, looking over at Hermione. "She seems nice."

Hermione gave a small smile, burrowing her head into her arms. "I don't see why she finds fun in throwing insults at me constantly. It's like she has some remarkable way of knowing _exactly_ what to say to piss me off."

"Life is pretty remarkable," Draco answered, "But I'd have to disagree with Whiter being remarkable in any way."

"_Oh_, she can be remarkable at times," Hermione commented dryly. "Do you see the way she treats the teachers in this school? I mean, just the way she talks to them–"

Draco raised his hand to stop her. "That's marvelous and all, Granger," He pointed to his watch as he stood up. "We've missed the first ten minutes of Flitwick's class."

Hermione's eyes widened and checked her watch. "I'd have to be positively _daft_ to forget about classes!" Hermione cried, running past Draco into her room. "Why didn't Abby say something? _Oh_, that prat. I should give her detention just for that," Hermione met Draco at the bottom of the stairs and walked out through the portrait hole.

"She and Blaise probably planned it," Draco answered calmly. "After the threat you gave her this morning, I wouldn't be surprised."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I said, remarkable."

* * *

Draco gave a loud yawn as he walked out of his last class. He walked towards the Great Hall to grab a quick dinner before heading in for homework. He grabbed a seat at the end of his table, scooping some food onto his plate. Sitting in silence, he watched groups of students file into their respective tables, chattering happily.

A few minutes into his dinner, he felt someone sit next to him. He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him with an amused smile gracing her face.

He smiled also. "Why are you bothering to sit here?"

Hermione shrugged, scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate. "You seemed lonely."

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" He asked curiously. "If I had been lonely a few days ago, you wouldn't have cared."

Hermione just heaved a sigh. "I noticed I wasn't being the nicest person," Hermione answered him quietly, "I'm not really at a place in my life to reject any kind of friendship."

Draco gave a small laugh. "Reject friendship? Is that why Potter and Weasel haven't been making their daily appearances?"

Hermione just nodded slightly, staring into her plate of food. "I don't know what got into those two oafs. I guess I scared them off with my talk of the future."

Draco snorted. "Not to dampen your mood, but I've noticed something."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "Really? Go on, then."

"Potter and Weasel would have died their first year if you hadn't been around." He turned around in his seat to face her. "They had absolutely no idea what to do. They were late to class _with_ a map."

Hermione giggled. "I'd have to disagree. The school is _quite_ big. Colossal even."

"I didn't see anyone else arrive late," He replied. "Besides, it doesn't take Merlin to notice that _you_ are the brains of the group."

Hermione blushed. "Am not. Don't make me sound like the hero. Harry's the one who deserves recognition. He's very brave for his age."

"Oh, come off it Hermione. You know that Harry probably pissed his pants at the first sight of Voldemort," He chuckled.

"Draco..." Hermione warned.

He snorted. "Don't make me sound like the bad guy. I'm just stating the obvious," He shrugged. "When was the last time Harry planned his attack against Voldemort?"

Hermione gaped at him. _He should be a reporter_. "Fifth year. Department of Mysteries."

Draco scoffed. "You know the Order planned the entire thing," He replied. "Potter doesn't have the balls to go in there without his entire posse behind him."

Hermione chuckled. "Neither do you," Hermione leaned her head into her left hand. "You know you won't do anything without knowing your father approves."

Draco shrugged. "So I'm guilty. Would you like to go against a man who is best friends with a psychopath?"

Hermione gave him a smile. "Not really."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "I suppose you think I haven't tried."

Hermione sighed. "In some ways."

Draco scowled. "Don't be smart. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no'."

"Then no." She answered plainly. She gave his shoulder a small squeeze and left the hall, heading towards her room.

* * *

Hermione closed her book, filing it into her bag. She picked up her bag, giving Madame Pince a short goodbye before exiting the library. She flew down the corridor, determined to get back to her dorm room before curfew. She became Head Girl for a reason, because she had a respectable record and she always followed the rules. She made it a goal to stay off the record and keep up with the rules even while having the job as Head Girl. Hermione ran down the stairs quickly, and in the process dropped a quill on one of the marble steps. She turned around to pick it up when she saw a pair of feet walking down the other side of the steps. She glanced up at the feet, slowly bringing her gaze to the person's face. She jumped a little, startled to see that it was Draco. She grabbed her quill and walked back to her books, laughing at herself for being so suspicious.

"So you're going to just walk away?" He asked suddenly, walking down to meet her level on the steps.

"I have nothing to say," Hermione stated simply, placing the quill behind her ear.

"That's unusual, you usually have some smart retort ready to spit out," He laughed.

"I could say the same for you," Hermione shrugged, beginning to walk to her dorm.

"I thought you didn't reject friendship any longer?"

"Look, Draco, I'm tired and I still have loads of homework to catch up on. Do you mind either walking faster or quitting the small talk?" She pleaded, shifting her books from one hand to the other.

Draco complied, catching up with her impatient stride. "What's with all the books?"

Hermione shrugged. "I thought I would do some light reading."

"Doesn't seem light to me," He remarked, picking up a book and reading the letters on the binding.

"That," She grabbed the book, placing it on her pile, "Would be for school. This book on the bottom—" She handed him a small paperback, "—is my light reading. I thought you would at least ask to lighten my load and carry a few."

"Now, Granger, who said our friendship was that intimate?"

Hermione scowled. "Intimate? You're so cocky on your high horse thinking a nice gesture is intimate. Well, let me tell you lover boy, that would be called doing a favor," She explained. "Friends do it all the time."

"Let's not jump on the bandwagon," He smirked.

Hermione just walked ahead of Draco, wanting to get to her room as fast as possible. She was exhausted and needed a good night's sleep. She rounded quickly, once again realizing her mistake in doing so. She gave a small squeal, dropping her books to the ground. She then began laughing hysterically.

"2-20 p-points from Slytherin," She managed to get out in between laughing.

Draco rounded the corner and he too doubled over in laughter. "This is brilliant!" He howled in laughter as he helped Hermione up from the floor where she was currently sitting.

The pair broke apart, smoothing out their clothes and getting themselves situated before glaring at the currently laughing Head girl and boy.

"I honestly don't see the humor in this," Abby spat, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I most certainly do," Hermione raised her hand for significance, holding her side to contain her laughter.

"I don't see how this is funny, you just took 20 points away from our house," Blaise commented. They continued to laugh. "I really don't find it funny."

"What's so funny is that the two of you," Draco pointed to the pair being questioned, "Are getting hot and heavy when in reality you supposedly hate each other."

"Appearances matter in this world," Abby stated indifferently.

"Well, obviously. You two have been at each other's throats constantly these past few weeks," Hermione stated, her laughter finally dying down.

"Make-up sex must be awesome, mate," Draco gave Blaise a pat on the back.

Blaise just stared at the ground, controlling his laughter for the sake of being castrated.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Although this is funny, you don't need to make crude comments."

Draco saluted her, walking a few feet and entering the common room.

"And for God's sakes Blaise!" Hermione scolded, following them in. "If you're going to gallivant through the school, remember to _bring_ the protection with you next time!"


	9. Unknown

A/N: Hey guys! I've got another chapter here for you. Pay attention, theres some things you need for the future.

Enjoy!

Mon Amante

**Unknown**

_Chapter 9_

Hermione walked up to McGonagall's desk. She was nervous; she couldn't have heard of the tutoring session. Fear was etched across her face as opened her mouth to speak. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

McGonagall looked up, nodding. "Yes, Miss Granger. From the looks of it, Miss Morgan is doing excellently under your supervision. I'd like for you to continue the lessons, she has improved immensely."

Hermione was sputtering like a fish out of water. "She improved?"

"I don't see why you're so surprised," said McGonagall, taking off her glasses. "I thought you would be the first to tell me. You didn't seem happy to take up this position."

Hermione froze. This school knew everything about anything. "I am perfectly fine with this position, Professor. Abby isn't too horrible."

She arched her eyebrow. "Believe what gets you through the day, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened further, completing her look as a fish out of water. She walked out numbly, unsure of how her Professor had figured she wasn't happy to tutor Abby. She was happy to do anything the Professors asked. This, to her, was more of a challenge than anything else she was assigned, but she managed.

She marched into her Tower, completely livid. How could Abby be giving her such a hard time when she was improving in class? Someone else must have been doing her work for her; there was no way that Abby Morgan was improving so quickly on her own. She must be paying this person a lot of money; Abby's grades weren't too easy to bring up.

"Abby Morgan, you get your ass down here this minute!" Hermione cried up the stairs, draping her cloak over the chair. "Unbelievable," Hermione muttered to herself.

Abby sprinted down the stairs, obviously scared. She had no idea what had caused Hermione to look so mad. "Yes, mother?" Of course, she had to keep up the façade.

"Who could you possibly be paying to do your work?" Hermione accused, hands on her hips.

"I am paying no one," Abby answered, folding her arms crossly.

Hermione snorted. "Oh, please. You expect me to believe you improved all on your own in Transfiguration?"

She nodded. "Obviously I improved, you're tutoring me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You mean to tell me that you brought your grade up on your own?" She asked.

Abby nodded. Hermione walked by, patting her on the back. Abby flinched slightly, backing up. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did you flinch?"

Abby wriggled out of her grasp. "I didn't flinch," She argued.

"Abby, I felt you flinch. Did I hurt you?" Hermione asked. She couldn't have gotten any stronger in the past few days.

Abby shook her head furiously. "You didn't hurt me. Just get away from me," She shook Hermione's hand off, walking into the common room.

"I don't understand," said Hermione, following her into the common room. "If I didn't hurt you, then why did you flinch? Are you that repulsed by a mudblood?"

Abby groaned. "If you must know, then yes. I hate mudbloods so much, I flinch at their touch," She answered sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. "Talk about rolling with the punches."

"Look, Granger. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Abby scoffed, stalking towards her room.

"It belongs there if I'm the one who hurt you!" Hermione screamed after her, sighing in frustration. That girl always had to do something to get on her nerves, there was never a moment of peace between them.

What she couldn't believe was that Abby was actually learning from their little tutoring sessions. Every time they met together, she never showed any signs of improvement. But miraculously, she was improving in her studies. She should have found out before McGonagall; she was completely embarrassed when McGonagall confronted her. How could Abby not have told her, it was her job to tell McGonagall when she was improving in whatever field she needed help in. Something must have been up; Abby wasn't the most attentive student when it came to learning.

She walked upstairs, eager to get some sleep from her long day. Classes had been a bore; she had learned nothing. Everything her Professors had lectured them about today, she had already learned beforehand from a book or dictionary. She was about to unlock her door when she heard small knocking sound come from inside her room. _Abby found a man-whore this quickly?_ She wondered as she opened the door carefully. She peered inside and let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh my," Hermione squeaked, her hand placed on her chest.

"Granger," Abby barked, pointing an accusing finger at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your nose out of my business?"

Hermione giggled. "Draco, I never saw you as the home-wrecking type."

Draco looked down at the floor, shifting back and forth on his feet awkwardly. "Granger," He acknowledged her. "I see you've done the rounds. Care to leave?"

Hermione disagreed. It was her room, she had the right. "I was actually coming here to sleep. Do you mind?" She asked sweetly, gesturing towards the door.

Abby smirked. "It's my room too, Granger."

"Ah, but I've got the upper hand here, Abby. News around the school is Blaise is your boyfriend, am I right?" Hermione shook her head, laughing to herself. The situation was too funny. "This situation would look just _darling_ from his perspective, don't you think?"

Abby blushed a crimson red. "You wouldn't…" She warned, looking back at Draco.

"Draco, I'm not sure little Draco wants to be on life support anytime soon. Surely we can keep this between us?" Hermione looked back and forth between the pair.

Abby flinched. This woman meant business. "You're signing your death wish with one word of this," Abby threatened, leaving the room.

Draco stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Hermione decided to interject. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

Draco shrugged. "I can't say I'm complaining."

Hermione groaned. "Draco, she's your best friends girlfriend. This was a low blow."

"And? It's not like Abby isn't to blame either," He pointed out.

"She is just as responsible," Hermione agreed. "But you're the main target here. He'll think to blame you first."

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked mockingly.

"You aren't the one he wants back," Hermione snickered. "He'll blame you because he wasn't dating you."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He had never thought about that. "I don't find it such a big deal, Blaise won't do anything to me."

"Oh, and he will," Hermione smirked. "Think like a girl. Blaise will be mad at Abby for betraying him. As a best friend, he will be mad at you because you know Abby was the cheating type. He'll be even more pissed off because she decided to be the cheating type with _you_," Hermione snickered at the look on his face.

Draco groaned. "Is this some form of a joke?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just merely pointing out the facts," She looked up at Draco, sighing. From his facial features, she figured he didn't really mean to do this to Blaise. Hormones. Boys. Two distinct things she would never understand. She decided to mention what had happened with Abby before, since he knew her a little better than she did. "Something weird happened before I came in here."

He looked up, intrigued. "Really?"

She nodded. "Well, first off. I think McGonagall somehow found out about the disastrous tutoring sessions Abby and I have," She moaned unhappily. "Abby is supposedly improving in her studies."

"She must be paying someone," Draco remarked. "She couldn't have done it on her own."

"But that's not what I noticed as weird. When I patted her on the back, she flinched," Hermione frowned. "I had no idea I hurt her. It wasn't that hard of a pat."

"How does this concern me?" He asked distractedly.

Hermione shrugged. "I figured since you two were getting chummy and all, I thought I would ask you."

"We obviously don't talk much," Draco muttered, playing with the end of his shirt.

"I've noticed," Hermione groaned. "I just wanted to see if you knew, that's all."

"We're equal in intelligence," Draco answered. "What you know I know," He left with that parting word, leaving Hermione confused.

Hermione shut off the lights as soon as he left. An array of questions filled her head she laid down to sleep that night. He was being impossible; he didn't seem the least bit intrigued about the situation. She couldn't think of reasons as to why Abby had been so vulnerable that afternoon; something must have happened. To her, this was another Arithmacy problem that needed solving.

Oh, how silly the teenage mind could be.

--

Hermione grabbed her Transfiguration book and shoved it into her school bag, running out the door. She was late with her session with Abby. If McGonagall somehow got wind of this she would have her head.

She scurried to the Room of Requirement, walking past it a few times before the door appeared. She walked inside and saw Abby sitting at one of the many chairs.

"Abby, I'm so sorry I'm late, I got caught up with my Head duties and I completely blan-"

"Granger, I don't care," Abby sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Hermione sat down, pulling out her book. "Where did we leave off?" She asked.

Abby shrugged. "You're the teacher, you should know."

"Since you improved so drastically in your studies, you should know the exact spot where we left off," Hermione snapped. She was not in the mood to be here with Abby.

Abby yawned. "I have no idea, Granger. Play the teacher and find out where we were."

"Abby, you are impossible," Hermione muttered, flipping open the textbook. She was about to speak when she heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Abby asked curiously.

"Don't be such a dolt," Hermione sighed. "How could they be knocking on the door if it's a concealed room?"

"I don't know, maybe they were thinking of seeing one of us," Abby shrugged innocently.

"I find that unlikely," Hermione remarked.

"_Abby Morgan, get out here right now!"_ The voice demanded, knocking even harder on the door.

Hermione looked over at Abby curiously. Abby had her eyes fixated on the door, widened with surprise. "Abby, who is that?"

Abby shook her head in denial, walking backwards.

"Abby, who is that?" Hermione asked, this time more forcefully.

Abby turned to Hermione, obviously frightened. "Granger, get him out of here, please! I know I'm not that great of a person, but please do me this one favor. I don't know how he got into the castle…" Abby trailed off, panicking.

Hermione caved. She had never seen Abby so worried about a boy before. She figured this was no boy; he must have been really mad to be banging down the door like a beast. "Alright, Abby. I'll be right back."

Abby sighed. She sat back down on one of the chairs, her head falling into her hands.

Hermione walked over to the door cautiously. She wasn't sure if she should open the door. If only there was a way to contact a teacher, she could get out of this without having to face the monster standing on the other side of the door. "Who are you?" She asked.

"_Who are you?" _The voice retorted.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She added, her ear against the door.

"You sound so professional," Abby muttered from her seat.

Hermione turned around, glaring at her. "I'm doing you a favor, Abby. Be glad I'm not making you do this just to test your knowledge."

Abby shut her mouth, averting her attention elsewhere.

"_Where is Abby?"_ The voice asked, getting closer to the door.

"I'd advise you to stay away from the door," Hermione warned, taking her wand out from her back pocket.

"_Let her out, I'm her father!"_ The voice demanded, pounding a few more times on the door.

Hermione turned to Abby, furrowing her brows curiously. "Abby, he's your father. Why are you so stressed out about this?"

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh, well…" She paused. "I didn't know it was my father. I thought it was someone else," She laughed nervously, her hands fidgeting behind her.

"Well, Abby. It's no big deal if it's your father," Hermione made for the door. "I'll just let him in, I'm sure he just wants to see you."

"No!" Abby cried, lunging for the door. She stood in front of it, blocking it from Hermione.

"Abby, what is the matter with you?" Hermione asked, laughing at the look of shock on her face. "It's just your father, it's only polite to say hello."

"What I meant was…" Abby looked down at her feet. "Oh, just let me greet him," Abby shuffled to the door, stepping outside.

Hermione waited patiently behind the door. She didn't want to be rude and intrude on the conversation. She thought back to how Abby had reacted to the man. She looked so petrified. How could her father cause her to be so scared? Even after she found out it was her father; she was avoiding greeting him at all costs. Something was up; her curiosity was getting the best of her.

After a few minutes, she didn't hear the occasional sound coming from outside. She opened the door, peering out into the hallway. There was nobody there. _Maybe they went somewhere secluded to talk_. Oh, Hermione wondered. She took one last look into the hallway before disappearing into the room. She gathered her things, placing them in her bag. She was going to get McGonagall. She wanted to make sure Abby was alright, since she had no idea where she had disappeared off to; Abby was her responsibility when they were having their tutoring sessions. McGonagall would fire her from her job if she knew Abby somehow disappeared under her supervision.

She reached McGonagall's a few minutes later, knocking on the door lightly. She heard shuffling behind the door and out popped McGonagall's head. "Miss Granger? What are you doing out so late?"

"I was tutoring Abby, Professor," Hermione replied. "I just wanted to bring up something that happened during the session."

McGonagall sighed. It was quite late at night to be hearing stories. "If you must," She let Hermione in, closing the door behind her. "What exactly happened?"

Hermione sat down on one of the many wooden chairs and began to explain. "Abby's father came and interrupted our class halfway through. Abby was a bit skeptical to answer the door herself; she was petrified, really."

"We received no word a visitor, Miss Granger," McGonagall grew worried.

Hermione furrowed her brows. He couldn't have gotten in on his own; someone must have helped him. "He came, nonetheless, and demanded that Abby be let out. Abby didn't do it at first, but after some pushing from me, she went out and greeted her father. A few minutes later, when I opened the door to leave, they weren't there."

"Where did they go?" McGonagall asked, assuming Hermione knew.

She shrugged. "That's why I came here. I had a gut feeling something had happened. After seeing Abby and how scared she was, I thought maybe something was wrong with her father."

"I'm glad you came to me, Miss Granger. Her father has no business to be on the school grounds without permission; he could get arrested," McGonagall explained. "I advise you to keep an eye on Miss Morgan. I've noticed her family history isn't something to be proud of. She's come from a long line of Death Eaters, her parents being the last to join."

"Death Eaters?" Hermione asked. "But Abby is just a teenager, she couldn't possibly be thinking of joining the Dark Side."

"I'm sure it hasn't crossed her mind yet," McGonagall handed her a small slip. "This is to get you back to your common room without penalty."

Hermione took the piece of paper. "How are you going to find her, Professor?"

"I'm sure we'll manage," McGonagall replied, ushering Hermione out of her office. "Have a good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, leaving the classroom. _I'm sure we'll manage?_ She scoffed. Hogwarts was such a prestigious school; there should be better security than what she just witnessed.

She reached the Head Tower. She looked up at the portrait, smiling slightly.

"Good evening," Hermione greeted the portrait.

The portrait consisted of morphing creature, called the Unknown. It would morph into whatever feeling or event it could sense going on around it. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. The picture consisted of Abby and her father, Abby being backed into a corner by her father.

The image replayed over and over again, sometimes something different happening every time it played. Sometimes Abby would make a clean escape, and sometimes the picture would just fade out after Abby got backed into the corner.

Hermione stepped closer to the portrait, examining it a bit further. If the portrait could mirror what was going on around it, was this actually happening? She squinted her eyes, searching the background of the picture for anything that would let her know where Abby was.

She saw a tapestry, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. Then it dawned on her; the Room of Requirement! Abby was in the small alcove behind in front of Barnabas the Barmy!

Hermione gave an elated sigh and looked up at the portrait, which had morphed into a field of flowers. "Thank you."

She set off running towards the Gryffindor Tower, hollering as loud as she could. "Professor, I've found Abby Morgan!"

Oh, how naïve she had been earlier today.

A/N: Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Appreciate it, because it took me a while to finish. Trust me, these chapters are easy to think of, but hard to get on paper; so I hope you appreciate them. Leave a review, for I need all the encouragement I can get! I'm leaving a quota of 12 reviews, so don't expect a chapter until there are 12 reviews in my inbox.

Be a trooper and help reach that goal!


	10. Concern

Mon Amante

**Chapter 10**

_Concern_

"Professor, I've found Abby Morgan!" Hermione cried, sprinting down the corridor.

She reached McGonagall's office a few minutes later, knocking loudly on the door. The Professor opened the door quickly in alarm, holding up a candle. "Miss Granger, what brings you here?"

"I think I know where Abby is," She panted, regaining her breath.

"You've found her? Well, is she alright?" McGonagall asked impatiently.

"I haven't seen her. Well, I have, just not in person," Hermione explained quickly. "It's a long story, which I'm sure you'll here. We just need to get to her," Hermione motioned for the Professor to follow her.

McGonagall looked at her frantically as she closed the door behind her. "She's not hurt, is she?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "She might be if we don't hurry."

McGonagall's eyes widened as she quickened her pace, following Hermione down the corridor.

- -

They reached the seventh floor quickly. Hermione walked over to the alcove just near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She peered into the alcove, squinting her eyes in the darkness.

"Abby?" She called out, still unsure if anybody was there. She hadn't seen anything since she had gotten there.

"Granger, have you seen her?" McGonagall asked from behind her, coming up beside her. She moved the candle around, shedding some light into the alcove.

Hermione gave a quiet gasp when she saw Abby. She had a set of scratches going down her cheek, her hair matted around her face. She couldn't see much else due to the light; she figured there was nothing much else wrong.

"You brought a teacher with you?" Abby croaked out. "I would think Superwoman wouldn't need any help."

Hermione gave a relieved sigh, giggling at Abby. Even in the worst of situations, Abby couldn't bite back her insults. "I couldn't come alone, I didn't know what was happening."

Abby looked behind Hermione and saw McGonagall standing there, a worried expression on her aged face. "Nothing happened. Just a bit of a misunderstanding."

"A bit?" McGonagall cut in from her spot at the entrance of the alcove. "Miss Whiter, wasn't it your father who brought you here?"

Abby nodded slowly, unsure of how McGonagall knew of that. "Granger, how did you know I was here? Bloody hell, do you have people watching me?"

How could she be insulting her during a situation like this? "Abby, the portrait guarding our common room saved your life. It showed me where you were; how, I have no idea. I suppose you should be grateful instead of whining about how I found you."

Abby groaned. "I'm completely fine. See," Abby stood up a bit shakily, gesturing towards her otherwise untouched body. "There's nothing wrong."

Hermione looked at Abby warily, unsure of what to say. She had come here with her father, and she had found her hurt after her father had left. "Abby...obviously something happened. It's alright, just say something."

"I told you before Granger, I thought you payed attention," Abby placed both her hands onto Hermione's shoulders. "This is my business, my life; it'd do you well to stay out of it."

McGonagall watched the exchange between the two, wondering what had happened. One moment Abby was on the floor, obviously in pain, and the next she was brushing it off like an accident.

Hermione stood up, following Abby out. "I suppose if you need help, I could always give some. I've got some spare time."

"I don't need your charity," Abby muttered darkly, disappearing down the corridor.

McGonagall turned to Hermione, motioning for her to follow. "We need to have a talk."

Hermione sighed as she followed her Professor down the hallway.

Abby had courage, she had to give her that. Had she been put in Gryffindor, she would have made a great contribution. Of course, her other sneaky qualities overpowered this bravery she possessed. Abby was a solitary person, no matter what front she showed to the world. The number of guys she's been with didn't compare with the way she shut herself off from the world. The way nobody knew nothing of her past, or anything of her true personality.

There's a sun inside of everybody, waiting to shed light on the rainbow of colors a person possesses. Abby didn't need a boost of confidence, no.

She needed a stronger light.

- -

The conversation with McGonagall wasn't one of importance, merely of obligation. Hermione had told her about what she had seen in the portrait, a brief description. She hadn't mentioned what she had seen Abby's father doing; she wasn't sure if Abby had wanted her to say anything. After the way she stormed off the night before, she didn't want to keep on her bad side. Even though Abby had told her to stay out of it, she was curious. The way the portrait knew what was going on, she wanted to find out more about the creature in the portrait. Maybe it was somehow linked to what was going on with Abby.

These thoughts jumbled through her head as she numbly walked through the shower. She had decided to get an early start, she had been wanting to get to the library and find out a few background facts on the Unknown in her portrait. She figured it had been there as long as the castle had, so it must have had a few pages in _Hogwarts: A History_. She dressed herself into comfortable muggle clothes; loose jeans and a screen tee. She grabbed a jumper from her dresser and headed out to the library, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

She walked into the library, greeting Madame Pince briefly before finding a small table near a window in the library. She opened up Hogwarts: A History and searched through the index, finding a section titled _Portraits_ near the bottom. She flipped to the page, quickly scanning the section for her portrait.

Hermione found a picture of her portrait, the Unknown, a small black, sleeping blob in the middle. She figured that was what it was currently doing. She read underneath the picture.

_The Unknown is classified underneath magical creatures. It possesses a talent of transforming into its surroundings. Its usual form is that of a small, black ball. It can stretch to enormous lengths to complete a transformation. It's body is made of a gooey substance, and its actual size is unpredictable. _

_Transformations_:_ An Unknown can transform into something it either sees, feels, or predicts. If an Unknown sees something_,_ it can mimic it instantly. An Unknown may feel something, such as hunger or pain, and will become an image to depict the certain feeling. _

_Although it is not proven, Unknowns are thought to have Seer blood running through them. Certain Unknowns have the ability to transform into something they predict will happen, whether it be a situation going on around it, or something the Unknown itself will see or feel in the future. _

_Transformations can happen at any time. Most Unknowns are nocturnal creatures, and only stay true to their natural form during the night hours. It is rare to have an Unknown mimic something during the night, which is their usual feeding time. Unknowns usually take form of another presence or situation during the day, often to fool other predators. _

_This particular Unknown living in the portrait has taken another form during the night. It has been noted that this Unknown has predicted the future, usually being a small occurrence, such as a minor injury or a certain lesson. For a list of transformations, turn to page 1,345._

_The prediction of an Unknown is not to be taken seriously at all times. The vision that the Unknown portrays is not always something that will happen in the future. There are events where the Unknown will predict correctly. Do not attempt to tamper with time, for the Unknown is not always correct. Time is a mysterious, yet dangerous subject that cannot be taken lightly._

Hermione jumped slightly when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and sighed in relief when she saw Malfoy standing behind her, smirking. "Why are you always such a bother?" Hermione asked.

He just sat across from her. "I was wondering where you were, I didn't see you lecturing anybody back at our dormitory."

Hermione huffed angrily, closing her book. "I was actually trying to research something."

"What for?" He questioned. "It's the weekend, Granger. Lighten up."

"This is personal research," Hermione informed him. "Please leave, I was just getting somewhere."

He snatched the book from underneath her arm, scanning the binding for the title. "Hogwarts: A History?" He snorted, laughing quietly. "Granger, this is older than I am."

"So it is," She made a grab for the book, but he placed it behind his back. "Draco, I really need that book back."

He sighed. "This isn't the meaning of life. I would have thought you learned that by now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She got him started. "Of course it isn't. Now unhand my book, Malfoy."

"I think I might just borrow it," He mused, opening the book to a random page. "It might be useful."

"What use would you have for my worn copy of Hogwarts A History?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"I'm sure you've left notes in the margin," Draco sighed, flipping through the book tiredly.

Hermione shook her head. He had to know everything, didn't he? "Those notes won't do you any good."

Draco raised his eyebrows as he placed the book on the table, beginning to read it. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at Hermione. "Isn't this our portrait?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Why is all of this information about it highlighted?" He pointed to the page.

She finally managed to grab the book from him, closing it quickly. "I said it was personal research."

"Are you getting chummy with our portrait, then?" He snapped.

"I don't suppose that's possible," Hermione smiled slightly, placing the book into her bag.

"Ah, there's the Granger we know," He leaned forward, talking quietly. "How's about you grace us with that side for the rest of the day?"

Hermione shrugged. "If you don't contribute to my other sides, then yes."

"I do believe I can't contribute without knowing your other sides, Granger," He stood up. "Show me sometime." He disappeared into the sea of bookcases, leaving Hermione to her table.

She let out a small grin as she continued her research.

- -

"Spread the joy, sunshine," Ginny padded over to Hermione, sitting beside her. "Your day must be going well."

"It's just Draco, he gave me a laugh," Hermione brushed it off, writing a few things down on parchment.

"So he graced you with his presence?" Ginny elbowed Hermione lightly.

"Not in that way."Hermione blushed, closing her book. "He just came by while I was researching. He can be quite funny when he isn't arguing."

"I'm sure," Ginny stated disbelievingly. "Is that all?"

"Nothing more, Gin." Hermione assured her. "He's just been helping out a bit more than usual, you know, with the Head duties and everything. I'm glad we're not arguing as much, it always stressed me out."

"A good argument here and there is always refreshing," said Ginny happily.

Hermione shook her head. "I just find them stressful."

"I'll even start the argument at times, just to have a bit of fun," She confessed. "Of course, I always apologize."

Hermione giggled quietly, filing her parchment into her bag. "It's just that with the insults and cruelty thrown into our arguments, it got quite tiresome after a while."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "At least he's out of your hair for a while."

"He asked me to show him my 'other side's," She stressed with air quotes.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Well that's a bit forward, considering your history."

"I agree. But it was so casual, as if it was nothing unusual." She sighed. "I don't know, Gin. It's all been one big blur."

"If I didn't know any better, I would call you two friends," Ginny smirked, eyebrows raised.

Hermione slapped Ginny playfully. "I suggest you don't, then. We're merely classmates. We help each other out when we need it."

"You know, help is classified in more than one department..." Ginny stated suggestively, dodging another one of Hermione's hits.

"Ginny, please. Don't make me sound like a whore."

They were silent for a few moments, each indulging in their own thoughts.

Ginny turned to Hermione, her hand falling to her shoulder. "So how are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"Don't you dare get a rise out of that," Hermione warned her, exiting the library quickly.

- -

Hermione walked into the dormitory later that afternoon, dropping her jumper and bag onto a small table. She scanned the room for signs of life, and saw Blaise sleeping, sprawled out on one of the larger couches.

She trudged up the stairs, eager to sit down on her bed. She opened her door sleepily, padding quietly towards her bed. She was about to pull the quilt over her head when she saw a shadow near the window. Wand at the ready, she quietly crept towards the light switch, quickly flicking it on.

She groaned tiredly, rolling her eyes. "You can't make a habit of this."

Draco laughed, the look on her face priceless. "I wasn't planning on scaring you, if it makes you feel better. I just happened to not notice you when you came in."

"I don't recall giving you permission to come and go as you please," Hermione told him, sitting down on her bed. "This isn't your room, you know."

"Do I look like a dumb oaf at times?" Draco asked her, smirking. "It seems to me everyone thinks I'm stupid. I'm sure advanced classes aren't a sign of stupidity."

"Did you need something?" She asked bluntly. She was tired and wanted him to leave. "This is my room and I was planning on sleeping."

"You're always planning on sleeping when I'm in here. Do I bore you?"

Hermione sighed. Obviously he wasn't planning on leaving. "Just tell me what you need, Draco. I'm awfully tired."

"Fine, fine," He gave in. She figured he was also tired; he wouldn't have given up so easily had he been fully energized. "I was wondering why you were looking up information on our portrait."

Hermione blinked a few times. He really must have been interested in her research. "I just needed to find out some background on the creature, that's all."

"That's all? You seemed pretty worked up about it back at the library," He mentioned. "I'm sure there's something more."

"Even if there was, I'm sure I wouldn't tell you." Hermione stated crossly, busying herself with a random parchment on her bed. "It doesn't concern you, Draco. Just stay out of it."

"Knowing you Granger," He smirked. He was pretty sure about this. "It doesn't concern you either."

--

A/N: Hey there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to go ahead and continue everything going on with Abby, my brain cooked up a plan concerning our favorite couple. Be prepared for the plot to unfold. And I'm just warning you now, there's no Voldemort involved with my story. The plot involves the four teenagers and everything going on with their lives. You'll see, as the story goes on, that I wouldn't be able to intertwine Voldemort and the drama concerning the four.

Keep the reviews coming, I was hoping for more from the last chapter. I'm leaving a quota again. Give me 12 reviews and I'll give you another chapter. I know I didn't wait for 12 reviews this time, but I was just itching to post this, and there you have it. 

Review!


	11. Frustrations

**A/N:** _I am dreadfully sorry for the amount of time between updates. This school year has kept me busier than I've ever imagined. Don't even begin to worry, because I am going to finish this story. I have endless plans for it, and I plan to fullfill them. _

_I did have some trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't quite figure how to end it. But I came up with an ending and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_

Mon Amante

**Chapter 11**

_Frustrations_

She found herself at the library. Again.

Everything had grabbed her attention, she knew too much to back out now. The situation with Abby had grown into something more. It grew into Hermione's personal business. Since she first stuck her nose into it, it immediately became something she also had to deal with.

She was frustrated. For the first time.

She had tried many times to get in a few minutes with Abby, hoping to get some sort of information that could help her. Of course, Abby was being more stubborn now than ever. It was getting tiring. Abby surely wasn't going to say anything. Nothing she said or did made Abby say anything. She hadn't even gotten a hello from her.

How pathetic. It wasn't even her business.

- -

She knocked yet again, silently hoping someone would answer. At the moment, anyone was fine.

She perked up a few moments later. Someone was coming to open the door.

"Drac-Oh. Blaise," She trailed off quietly.

Blaise jabbed his finger towards the middle of the room. "He's in there."

Hermione just nodded, walking into Draco's room.

She took a good look around before announcing herself. "Draco."

He turned slowly, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair line. "Granger, were you invited?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just needed to have a word with you."

"You've overstayed your welcome, then," Draco said, motioning for her to sit.

She sat down, starting to regret her decision to be here in the first place. "I've found a few things that I'm sure you'll be interested in."

He nodded for her to continue.

"You know how you asked about my research on our portrait the other night?" Hermione explained. "A few nights ago, the portrait transformed into something going on in the castle."

"Transformed?" He blinked a few times. "Explain that, Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I have my proof. Quiet, or I won't be letting you in on this. Understood?" She warned him carefully, handing him a scroll of parchment.

Draco read a few lines before looking up. "What exactly did you see that is so important?"

"Well, that doesn't concern you."

"Granger, from the looks of these notes, you've made it your job to concern me," He told her.

"Don't read too much into it, Draco. I'm just asking for your help on something," Hermione stated.

"That's obviously not the case. Now, share with me whatever it is your hiding."

She shook her head stubbornly. "This isn't gentlemen behavior, Draco. Surely someone like yourself would know not to pry into a woman's business."

"And these compliments, Granger, where do you keep them? I think I'd like to borrow a few."

"Tremendously funny," said Hermione. "Real witty."

"On with it, Granger. I'd like an explanation."

She didn't want to be spreading word of this right inside their dorm. Knowing her luck, Abby would come in the moment she began explaining to Draco. Of course, Draco wouldn't agree without an explanation. She sighed dejectedly, giving in. She wasn't going to get any farther without explaining herself. "The other night, during our tutoring session, Abby's father interrupted. Abby was dreadfully terrified, almost refusing to greet him. When she finally agreed, Abby's father disappeared with her. McGonagall and I found her underneath an alcove on the seventh floor."

"That's what the portrait transformed into?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just feel as if it's my fault. I was the one who persuaded her to meet her father. Now, I'm trying to find out some background on the situation."

Draco shook his head disbelievingly. "You are quite a catch, Granger."

"Will you help?" Hermione asked tiredly. She was here longer than she had planned.

"Fine, fine," He muttered. "I have noticed that Abby has been a little off. I'm a bit curious myself."

"That's the spirit," Hermione chided, snatching the papers from Draco's hand. "Meet me at the library tomorrow. Sometime around noon. There's a lot to be done."

"Lovely, my favorite place." He muttered sarcastically at her retreating back.

- -

Hermione pulled a few scrolls of parchment out of her bag, placing them on the table. "I want to find out a few things about Abby. I haven't really been able to speak with her, and I was hoping you could pick up the slack."

"Is it going to be off the record?" He questioned, gesturing towards her quill and parchment.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. I won't write on the parchment. Now will you behave?"

"Have I been doing otherwise?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, handing the quill and parchment to Draco. "Speak."

He sighed, scratching his neck awkwardly. He didn't really know where to begin. "Well, Abby's parent's have known mine longer than I can remember. My first memory of her was with Blaise; our parent's would leave us with some sort of nanny for the day, while they went off on their own. I don't really know her father, he didn't really socialize himself much with my fa-" He jumped slightly at the sight of the quill scribbling notes on the parchment. "-bloody hell Granger. I thought you weren't going to be documenting this!"

Hermione laughed quietly. "I told you _I_ wouldn't write on the parchment. My hand is nowhere near that quill."

Draco muttered the incantation and the quill stopped suddenly, dropping onto the table. "You shouldn't be playing jokes on the one supplying the information."

"Do you take me as some sort of boring person?" Hermione asked him.

He blinked a few times, staring at her pointedly. "I'm biting my tongue. I'm almost positive you don't want to hear what I've got to say."

"I don't want to hear about your play-dates. I want to know about Abby's father and how he got into the castle," Hermione explained. She giggled quietly. "Oh don't be an old sod. It _was_ brilliant, you've got to admit."

Draco groaned. "I have better things to do, Granger."

Hermione calmed down a bit, clearing her throat. "Just let me know about her father."

He shook his head. Right now he could be out with Blaise on the Quidditch field. He still wondered why he didn't skip this interview for that. "Do I look like I spend time with that girl's parents? I can barely stand Abby herself, I can only imagine her parents."

"Abby isn't all bad, as weird as it sounds coming from _my_ mouth. I'm sure you can handle her parents." Hermione looked a bit surprised at her own words.

He hissed angrily. "It takes two to create that...that thing. Her parents must feel horrible being held responsible for her creation." He was in no mood to be questioned by Granger, Sunday of all days. He wished Longbottom was in the vicinity, he needed a punching bag.

"Draco, that was terrible!" Hermione scolded him quietly, her eyes darting to the tables around them. "Whatever you have against Abby, you drop it this moment. I am going to help this girl, and I need your cooperation. Your decision to badmouth her will not stop me." Her mouth formed a thin line as she shook her head angrily.

"Granger, there's another motive behind your investigation," He told her, eyeing her carefully. She's never this passionate over something without an ulterior motive. "Something's gotten underneath your skin."

Hermione scoffed. He thought she would tell him? "That's not for you to know."

"Oh, isn't it? Tell me Granger, why else would I be sitting here?"

He should be asking himself that, she couldn't even believe she got him to meet her here in the first place. "You can't breathe a word of this."

He saluted her, taking a gulp of air.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was beginning to question why she had asked him to help. It didn't seem like a productive idea at the moment. "I have a feeling Abby's being abused."

His eyes bugged out as he slowly released the air he was holding. "Abused? Granger, that girl would _Avada _herself before she let anyone touch her."

She knew that. "A family member can make all the difference between defending yourself or giving in."

The pieces were starting to fit together now. Finally, a full story. He was starting to wonder if Granger even wanted his help. She hadn't told him anything understandable until this moment.

"And how exactly did you think I would be able to help?" He questioned her.

"Oh, please Draco. You just gave me your entire background. Don't think you're getting out of this by feigning stupidity," Hermione told him, grabbing her enchanted quill and parchment.

"Feigning stupidity? I could have sworn it was genuine from the look on your face," He stated seriously.

Hermione nodded. "It is at times."

"The compliments, Granger. My ego is just beaming with pride."

It probably was.

She rolled her eyes, gathering her things quickly. "Draco, will you just do me this one favor and speak to her? She'll listen to you more than me. For God's sakes, Draco, you've seen her in her knickers."

"I'll see what I can do."

Hermione turned around. "It's just this one favor. I've never asked for anything from you. Don't see what you can do, just do it. This isn't an observation project."

"Alright then, Granger. If you're going to be difficult, I'll _do_ what I can do. The rest is up to you." He left quickly.

She was frustrated. _Again_.

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry. But, please, a small review expressing your thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated._

**_Look forward to another update soon!_**


	12. Secret to Silence

**Mon Amante **

Chapter 12

_Secret to Silence_

As expected, Hermione required Draco to be in the library with her at least once a week to inform her of anything he found out. So far, Draco had only spoken to Abby once, and that was only because he needed the toast that was out of his reach.

Hermione was having none of that. She expected information, and she made it quite clear that she did.

"Draco, I don't see how hard it is to just go up and talk to her," Hermione told him, her head shaking in disbelief.

"Let me clear things up, Granger. You expect me to walk up to Abby Whiter, the girl that cheated on Blaise with me, just because you asked?"

"Not because I asked you to," said Hermione. She laughed. "You want to find out what's got Abby freaked just as much as I do."

"Granger, let me put this in perspective," He leaned forward, looking her in the eye. "Would you just waltz up to Weasley, if he was cheating on Lavender with you?"

Hermione shrugged. "It depends on what I have to say to him," She smirked. "For all you know, I could be walking over to give him a nice earful of what I've got to say."

"Nice earful my arsehole," Draco muttered. "You wouldn't do it, and you know it. Weasel means too much to you, and you'd go to any length to keep his respect."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Does it look like I've been doing _anything_ to keep his respect lately?"

"You've just been too busy with your new pal," Draco winked at her, chuckling lightly. "Granger, just give the girl a break. If your father had just done something unspeakable to you, would you be eager to share the story with the world?"

"No."

"Then leave her the hell alone," Draco stated simply.

"Why should I leave her alone?" Hermione asked him. "In the end, all of this dirty work is for her. The least she can do is cooperate with me."

Draco shook his head. He was being dragged into schoolgirl nonsense. "Granger, if this is some problem you have with the girl, solve it. If I'm going to be helping you, I'd rather you keep all of the pesky gossip to yourself."

"This isn't _pesky gossip_," She spat. "This is me trying to find out why this girl is so cold. In doing this, my problems with her _will_ get solved. I will no longer see her as the person everyone perceives her to be. I'll see her as a girl with problems just like the rest of us."

"Well, aren't you noble."

"Don't give me your attitude," Hermione muttered. "I brought you into this because I thought you deserved to know."

"I'm glad you think I deserve it," Draco smirked.

"I picked you because I thought you were capable. If I didn't have that one shred of hope for you, then why would I waste my time with someone who so clearly doesn't want to be here?" Hermione spat. "Not only that, but I thought this was my chance at finding out why _you_ are the way you are. You constantly deviate from Draco to Malfoy with me, and I'm tired of it," She sighed angrily. "Here's your second chance."

Draco sat there, unmoving. His shoulder's were tense as he seemed to be thinking on what she had just said.

"Right then, Granger," Draco stood abruptly. "I'll be off."

Hermione got up quickly, standing in front of him. "Don't you dare leave because your scared of what might happen. This is your second chance, Draco. How many of those have you gotten?" She searched his eyes for something, but all she found were his silver orbs staring back at her. "If you leave, I don't know if I can handle giving you another chance."

Draco shook his head, sighing in frustration. "What do you want me to say, Granger? What exactly do you expect from me?"

Hermione gave a weak shrug, looking down at the ground. "I just thought that maybe I could use this whole Abby ordeal as a way to prove to myself that I can trust you," She whispered.

"How am I proving anything to you?" He asked. What the hell was going on with her? He thought he was in this as a messenger. Obviously it meant a little more to her.

"Just the fact that you agreed to help me shows me _something_," Hermione told him. "I was fully prepared for you to say no."

"Curiosity got the best of me," He looked down at her, noticing the distraught look on her face. She seemed to be choosing between something.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, looking back up at him. She didn't really know what she was trying to tell him. She just knew that she didn't want him leaving. She couldn't bear it if yet another person walked out on her. So many had already given up on her. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to handle him leaving. There was something in him that she needed, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

Her head hung low as she spoke, her voice muffled slightly. "You're the only one that I've kept in constant contact with lately."

"Exactly what are you trying to say?"

"I just need _someone_ that I know will not leave," Hermione barely uttered, her voice almost silent. "I've got absolutely no one, and currently you're my last hope for a companion."

"I'm glad I'm the last hope," He snorted.

Hermione looked up at him angrily, before turning around and gathering her things. "You know, I think I was wrong," She told him, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Forget I said anything, _Malfoy. _I have to go."

"Granger, where the hell do you have to be?" He questioned her, watching her leave.

She stopped and turned around slowly to face him. "I'm happy you care where I have to be, but it's obviously of no importance to you."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important," He stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Now, where are you going?"

"I need to think," She said, turning around to leave.

"That's vague," He muttered. He had no idea why she had decided to bare her soul to him just now, and he had no idea why she was being so completely stubborn in giving him answers. Ever since they had started this whole thing together, she had never given him full answers. It was always just bits and pieces of everything, and he was getting tired of it. If he was going to be in this the way she wanted him to be, _as a companion_, then he needed to be in the know. They weren't going to get anywhere if he wasn't fully aware of what was happening at _all times_ during this project of theirs.

She didn't understand that for him to open up to her, he had to know why he was opening up. Just before, when she was telling him all about being ditched by her friends, it was obvious she wanted to know how he was feeling. But he wasn't going to tell her just because she needed that bit of closure. Just like her morals, she needed to _deserve_ it. She also had to prove herself. After all of their years of fighting, one would think that she'd be accustomed to the fact that he didn't give out his trust to any and all. That was something people had to work for. They had to work _hard._

"_Malfoy,_ I need to think about why in bleeding hell I just told you what I was feeling," She spat angrily. "I'm angry at myself, and I'm even angrier at you."

"Now, what did _I_ do?" He sneered at her.

"_That_, that's what you did," She pointed at him. "You're an arsehole, and you know it. It's the fact that you know it that drives me _crazy_!"

"If you refuse to acknowledge your faults, it's your prerogative."

"You don't _acknowledge_ your faults, Malfoy. On the contrary, everything you are, you amplify it to the highest extent. You act extremely proud of who you are, thinking you're the best thing to ever step foot in Hogwarts," She told him. "Excuse my audacity, but you _are not_." She turned around, heading straight for the doors.

"Granger, tell me. Who exactly am I?" He called to her retreating back.

Her eyes widened, and her step faltered. Drawing in a quivering breath, she slowly turned to him. "You haven't exactly shown me," She admitted, looking down at the ground while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"My point exactly," He stated, gathering his things too. "I'm glad you know me well enough to point out all of my _faults_," He spat.

Hermione let out a growl of frustration. "It's rude to be hypocritical, Malfoy," She told him. "Every single day of my life, you've done exactly what I've just done. And without any background to base it on, either. We're both wrong here."

"Granger, _shut up_!" He growled at her. "For once, tell me the _entire_ story. The whole thing. Ever since you dragged my sorry arse into this project, I haven't gotten a full story. I had to practically _bleed_ you for the reason behind this project," He yelled at her, a livid expression on his face . He was angry. Ever since the beginning of this damned project, his life had been one argument after the other with the girl in front of him. He wouldn't have minded so much if it had been another one of their useless arguments. But now, every time they argued, it was about things that did matter. "Tell me the _real_ reason behind this sudden expression of emotion."

"It's not going to happen, Malfoy. I will not tell you the _real _reason behind this because you _do not_ deserve it!" She yelled at him, trying to cover up the obvious fact that she did want to tell him. She really did, but she wasn't sure if he could handle it right now. It would have to wait.

"How are you going to tell me that I don't deserve this, Granger? You haven't given me a chance to deserve it!" He raised his voice, his bag sliding off his shoulder in the process.

Hermione took a step forward. "You can't expect me to give you a chance. Every single time I try to, it gets thrown back in my face with some nasty insult or snide remark. For once, will you control your damned ego?" She screamed, her voice getting hoarse.

"It's a defense system, for Merlin's sake!" He told her, his voice gaining volume with every word. "You have your's, I have mine, and everyone else has their's. Let it _go_, Granger."

"_No, _no!" She yelled angrily. "I can't, because that defense system is what formed our doomed relationship. You can't keep defending yourself like that, it's not going to get you anywhere."

"I will not put down my guards just so you can have your closure," He spat.

"Closure? _Closure?_ Is that what you think this is?"

"It's _exactly_ what I think it is, and don't you dare tell me otherwise Granger. I'll have to call you a liar," He crossed the room towards her, standing only a few inches apart from her.

"Go ahead and call me a liar, Malfoy. Do it, it'll just add to your growing list of biased insults!"

"Shut up," He told her.

Hermione looked up at him, shock radiating from her features. Her voice was deathly silent. "Say it one more time and you're out, completely out of this."

"Oh please," Malfoy muttered. "You yourself said you wouldn't be able to handle this without me." His voice grew considerably louder with each word

"Malfoy, just _be quiet_!" She muttered angrily. "Will you just please stop talking and let me leave? I've been trying to leave this entire time. I _cannot_ stand to be here arguing with you just because you're a stubborn little prat and you can't control your-" She was cut off as Draco silenced her with his lips against hers. She froze, but as Draco continued to kiss her, she felt compelled to give something back.

That was _one_ way of silencing Hermione Granger.


	13. It's Business

A/N: Hey all! Here's the next chapter that I hope you've all been waiting for. The plot is starting to heighten now, and I've given you all some more Draco/Hermione.

Happy reading.

* * *

Mon Amante

**Chapter 13**

Hermione pulled away as quickly as she had given in, her eyes growing wider and wider with shock as the realization what just happened sunk in.

_What _was_ that?_ She asked herself in confusion,

She cleared her throat, quickly dismissing the thought as she smoothed down her hair that had just been inhabited by Draco Malfoy's hands. _Draco Malfoy's_ hands"I..I have to go, Malfoy," She told him, gathering her things quickly.

Draco chuckled lightly. "I take it that was your first kiss, then?"

Hermione turned around sharply, glaring at him. _How dare he make an assumption like that? _She thought angrily. She may not get around as often as most people do at her age, but she is a teenager. It's inevitable. "Whether it was or not, that's not for you to know."

"I think I deserve to know Granger," He scoffed. "It's only fair, considering what just happened."

"You don't deserve anything from me," Hermione hissed. "What have I done to give you that idea?"

"_You_, Granger, didn't pull away until you had a taste," He told her haughtily. "If it wasn't your first, you wouldn't have wanted to know what it was like."

Hermione looked flustered, blushing under his gaze. She looked towards the ground, allowing her thick head of hair to cover her face. "You started it, Malfoy," She said in a childlike tone. "_You're_ the one who wanted to know what it's like."

"No, you've misinterpreted it," He told her. "You were screaming like a banshee, Granger. How else was I going to get you to be quiet?"

Hermione kept her gaze on the ground, walking at a brisk pace towards their dormitory. _Lovely, _our_ dormitory_.

Draco gave a frustrated growl at her lack of a comeback, walking quickly so he was now parallel to her. "You could have left," He told her. "I know you better than you think, and if you honestly needed to be somewhere, _alone_, you would have left." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She looked up at him, her confused eyes completely betraying what she thought was a tough exterior. "I can't pass up a good argument, Malfoy. Especially with you," she began. "From the looks of what just happened, you love an argument just as much as I do."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "It's a game then? You're _really_ going to play that card?"

Hermione was angry. So completely angry, she could have hexed him flying across the corridor. It pissed her off that he had to be _bloody_ right every single time. She had realized, just before their argument, that she was indeed completely far gone into denial. She knew there was something there, just as well as he did. Malfoy just made it so hard to keep on that same page. It was so hard, that she had in fact shut off any part of her brain that ever acknowledged that feeling. It was for protection. She knew how he was, she knew how hard his trust was to receive. She _knew_ all of this. Every time she even glanced at him, she felt like he could read everything that was going through her brain. The smirk on his face looked as if he knew something about herself that she had yet to find out. And it _pissed her off._ But like a true opponent, she couldn't show any fear of what was to come.

"I don't need to clarify this as a game or not, because I know it already is to you," Hermione said accusingly. "This entire ordeal has been a game since the beginning for you, and you've been losing the entire time," She spat angrily. "You're just as curious as I am, Malfoy."

"Oh, really?" He sneered, walking towards her. It was obvious to any passerby that Hermione had made him mad. His hard facial features gave it away. "Noon, tomorrow?" Draco whispered.

"If you show," She spat in his face, rushing past him towards their dormitory.

* * *

Against better judgment, Draco had shown up at Blaise's dormitory as soon as he heard Granger slam her door. Why? He didn't have an answer. He just knew he had to tell someone, anyone, what had just happened, preferably someone close to him. He had no idea why in _bleeding_ hell he had even gotten _close_ enough to Hermione Granger to actually kiss her. They had been arguing one moment, and he remembered being so pissed off at her that it made his head spin. Next thing he realizes, he's lip-locked with none other than Hermione Granger. 

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

He wished he knew the answer. Not that he wasn't sure of himself and his actions, he just needed a little reassurance from a close friend. He scoffed as that thought went through his mind, shaking his head in self pity.

He knocked loudly on the portrait leading into his dormitory. Checking his watch quickly, he realized he was going to be facing a very irritated Blaise.

Granger wasn't kidding when she said it was getting late. Classes would start in less than four hours. Therefore, it would be a short and sweet meeting, preferably with all limbs attached.

He heard some shuffling behind the door and a few colorful words before it was finally opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Blaise. "What the _bloody _hell do you want at this hour?"

Draco chuckled, pushing him aside and entering the room. "Don't act like you've been sleeping the night away," Draco told him. "I'm willing to bet you just got in."

"Which is exactly why I need these last few hours of sleep before classes, mate," Blaise gave a loud yawn, literally falling onto his unmade bed. "Party hard my arsehole, Draco. I need sleep."

Draco just nodded, taking a seat beside Blaise's bed.

"Tell me again why you're wandering this massive castle just hours before class?" Blaise questioned him, his sleepy eyes already beginning to droop closed.

"I was at the library," He muttered, picking up a scattered remembral off the floor.

Blaise gave a small nod. Draco was positive he hadn't even heard what he had told him.

His thought was confirmed as Blaise shot up in bed about a minute later, a quizzical look on his face. "The library? Why in hell is the library open this late? Or early, whatever you wanna bloody call it."

Draco shrugged. "I'm thinking it closed long before we left," He said. He quickly regretted saying we, because he hadn't worked up a defense as to why he was in the library this late. This late with _Hermione Granger._ What a lucky bloke he was, Blaise had picked up on the mistake immediately.

"We?" Blaise asked, giving a proud smile. The topic of conversation veered Blaise from the thought of sleep. "I see you're on top of your game."

"We meaning bloody Granger and I," Draco told him angrily, the recent arguments replaying in his head.

"You bagged Granger?" Blaise asked sleepily, the conversation no longer holding too much interest to him.

Draco made a spluttering sound, quickly covering it with a cough. "I swear to Merlin, Blaise, you must be delusional."

"Yea," Blaise murmured, digging his head into his pillow. "Most people are when they're sleep deprived."

Draco chuckled quietly. "Granger and I meet almost daily to share progress on this.._report_ we're doing," Draco told him sparingly. No matter how much he argued with Granger, he wasn't about to go and tell the world what he was doing. He prided himself in protecting someone's honor. In this case he considered it Abby's honor he was protecting.

"Project?" Blaise asked, his interest now peaked.

"Yes, project. They tend to be assigned during the school term," said Draco, sliding his heavy bag off his lap and onto the floor.

"Mate, you're lulling me to sleep," Blaise yawned, turning away from Draco. "Say something interesting or you're out."

"We had another one of our _stupid_ arguments. I still can't believe she dragged me into this project," Draco complained, throwing the remembral he was fiddling with back onto the floor.

"What exactly are you two lovebirds working on?" Blaise asked, his interest piqued. He definitely had to be delusional to actually be interested in a project.

"For the _last_ goddamn time, Blaise. We are not or never will be together," Draco told him angrily, standing up and pacing the room.

"Oh, don't give me that horse shit, mate," Blaise scoffed, sitting up to meet Draco's gaze. "So, on with it. What is it you've been working on?"

Draco debated telling Blaise. Blaise _had_ never told any of his secrets, but that's only because Draco hadn't told him enough secrets to allow him to do so. Although he would take this to his grave, he did regret hooking up with Abby. He had expected it to be a one time thing, but obviously Abby didn't take 'no' for an answer. That girl was too headstrong for her own good. He gave in, deciding this bit of information wouldn't hurt to be told to one other person. He felt like he owed Blaise something.

"A few days back, someone came to visit Abby," Draco began, sitting up from his slouched position. "Abby had been with Granger at the time her visitor arrived. One thing led to another, and we found Abby, scratched and bruised, in a dark alcove in a deserted part of the castle."

Blaise's facial features immediately hardened. Draco assumed it was a feeling of protectiveness over Abby, considering they were currently together. "And..what does this have to do with your project?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head at the thought of the project. "Granger's hellbent on figuring out how exactly the intruder got in, and a lot of other sodding information on our dormitory portrait."

"You can't really expect anything less from the girl," Blaise told him, rubbing his hands over his sleepy face. "So she's got you meeting her daily?" Draco gave a regretful nod. "You're bloody _whipped_, mate."

Draco hissed, already knowing that Granger held that control over him. He gave the only reasoning behind his actions. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Obviously Granger's what's got you coming back," Blaise chuckled, giving him a wink.

"Go ahead Blaise, say it one more time," Draco muttered. "I see adoption as a form of child bearing in your future."

Blaise didn't stray back to that topic once, obviously in protection of himself. He knew when to take Draco seriously. "You honestly felt the need to disturb my sleep just to tell me of some sodding _project_?"

Draco shrugged. "Only because you're next door," said Draco. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have bothered."

"Well, aren't I a lucky bloke," Blaise groaned, turning face down into his pillow. "If that's all, will you get the bloody hell out of my room?"

"Doesn't it bother you at all that Abby's being treated like this?" _Great_, Draco thought to himself. Now he sounded like a pansy. It just added to his masculinity. He couldn't take it back now, it had already been said.

"No mate, I'm going to allow her to endure this," Blaise answered sarcastically, his hard expression betraying his tone of voice.

Draco figured he didn't want to really admit that he was worried, and left it at that.

"Will you just get the hell out of here?" Blaise asked tiredly, his lack of sleep beginning to consume him. He dropped back down to his bed. "I'm fully prepared to hold this over you for a good two years or so."

He chuckled, gathering his bag off the floor. "Please, you don't have the memory to do it."

The only reply he received was long, heavy breathing from Blaise. As Draco left the room, he knew it was slowly becoming dawn. The usual array of stars were slowing fading into morning.

He hated that Granger had been right. Really, _really_ hated it.

* * *

Hermione walked into her Transfiguration class, a confused look dawning her face as she noticed the seat next to hers occupied. Abby apparently decided she wanted to sit next to her today, because she had taken the liberty of inviting herself into the seat next to hers. 

She walked over to her, dropping her bag onto the desk. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here," Hermione greeted her, taking a seat.

"I don't skip class everyday," Abby muttered quietly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't mean _that_," Hermione whispered, since McGonagall was beginning class. "I just didn't know you had taken such a liking to me."

"Don't inflate your ego, Granger," Abby told her. "McGonagall suggested I sit here to further improve my studies."

Hermione snorted, quite loudly, because McGonagall gave her a stern look. "So all that talk of you're grades getting higher wasn't even _true_?" Hermione asked her, her eyebrow raised in a way that commanded an answer.

"The girl that I.._collaborate_ with has been in the hospital wing for the last few weeks," stated Abby, with what looked like to Hermione, a sheepish look. "My grade's dropped."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, turning away from Abby to copy a few notes before speaking again. "You mean to tell me that you've been copying your way through this _entire_ tutoring session?"

Abby nodded, turning to take her share of notes. She could tell McGonagall was beginning to get affected by their incessant talking, and she didn't want to deal with her.

"You _bloody _cheat!" Hermione hissed, jabbing Abby in the arm with her quill.

Abby let out a quiet chuckle, not even bothering to face Hermione. "Claws to yourself Granger. I'd like to keep my limbs, thank you."

Hermione ignored the snide comment, deciding that was enough out of Abby for the day. Although she did want to speak to her as much as she could, this wasn't exactly the topic of conversation she was hoping for. It had to be the right place and moment for her to get even a little bit of information out of her. She couldn't go around asking her about her family and other personal things of the sort just because she felt the need to do so. Abby would get the hint she was up to something. And _oh_, how Hermione hated it when Abby called her out on anything she was doing. It made her feel like a child sneaking around from a parent, and she was not beneath Abby Whiter. She just barely considered them equals. _Just barely_.

Stopping her thoughts before they turned bitter, she turned around to look at the rest of the class behind her. She spotted who she was looking for; Draco was sitting in the back, his head leaning on his hand tiredly. He was lazily taking notes, looking as if he was barely hearing what McGonagall was teaching. Hermione turned away quickly, not wanting to be caught looking. She needed to talk to him after class. Abby's grades slipping was the perfect opportunity to find some more information about Abby while they tutored her. She never really could figure out why, but she knew she just _had_ to help her. She felt like it was her job to help her, considering she was the one who had been in the right place at the right time when the Unknown transformed. The portrait changing _had_ to have been a sign, and she wasn't about to pass it up.

She also had to admit to herself that she did like working with Draco. He wasn't as bad as she had thought, although he did have his moments. She couldn't have picked a better person to work with. He knew when to ask questions, and when to keep quiet. If she had picked anybody else, she figured they wouldn't have been as useful as Draco.

But he couldn't know that, she just knew what kind of reaction it would incite from him. He would probably shoot back some caustic insult before crudely rejecting any idea having to do with the two of them ever being in the same room for anything other than school work. She couldn't risk that, especially when she needed him this badly for their current project.

She needed him for completely different reasons then most girls would normally need a guy. Even though she wanted to need him for other reasons, she knew it wouldn't work. Every time that thought popped into her mind, she would quickly squash it, locking it into a part of her brain she didn't even venture to in a subconscious state.

Walking out of McGonagall's classroom, she mentally slapped herself for ever letting her imagination slip that far. What she and Draco were doing was strictly business. She figured the only reason Draco had..Draco had _kissed_ her was to divert their attention from the argument. They had been arguing for such a long while, she was actually relieved that he gave her a reason to leave. He could have gone about it differently, but that was beside the point; she had been glad to leave the room.

_It's for business_, she told herself over and over again as she walked towards her dormitory.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I've got some big turn of events in store in the next couple of chapters, so stick around.

Leave reviews with any suggestions or comments. I look forward to hearing from you all, the reviews make my day. : )

_'Till next time_


End file.
